Adventures of Lailat
by Sleepless Kueen
Summary: What would happen if there was another? Enter Lailat, ..."pronounced Lie-lat not Lie-let and please pronounce it as such" she's, well, a weird one to put it simply. So what happens when she meets Other Yugi? And what are up with her dreams? And what isn't she telling them about her life before Domino City? YamiYugixOCxYamiBakura. STARTS IN SEASON 0
1. Game One

**Updated: 25/6/17**

**Rereading made me want to go back and make corrections and changes before I start updating again.**

**My character is L inspired from Death Note just so you know. Some things are similar but they are generaly different people. This is also be including other characters from Death Note later on, but they aren't main characters and wont appeare often.**

**X.X.X.X.X**

**Chapter 1: Enter Lailat and Egyptian Spirit**

"_Olufemi__!"_

_A girl with long black hair with charcoal coloured eyes blinked. The girl turned her head towards a boy with gravity defying black hair with reddish purple tips, crimson red eyes, lighting shaped blonde bands that sat against his face with a few pointing upwards._

"_Yes, ****?" she asked, nibbling her thumb._

_The boy shoot the monotone girl an amused look and with a shake of his head he spoke, "My father would like to talk to you."_

_She nodded, shifting on her bare feet before turning and walking away towards the throne room wordlessly. The boy face flickered with disappointment and he pouted._

"_I'll meet up with you later, ****" the monotone girl said as if she had seen the look on his face._

_His eyes lit up, "I would like that, thanks __Olufemi__."_

Blank emotionless like charcoal eyes opened, the girl let out a breath though her nose as she sat up. Again, she blinked and wordlessly got out of bed, once out she grabbed a small book with a string wrapped around it.

She opened it and got hold of a pen, "Better write this one down too." she mumbled, taking a note of her dream, "I don't see why I even bother sleeping when I have the ability to stay up..."

She shook her head and put the book away before heading towards her bathroom for a shower. Once out from her shower, the girl grabbed her uniform. The boys to be specific, however she only had the blazer and trousers. To accompany the pieces, she had a loose off white long sleeved top. She pulled the blazer on and fiddle with the collar before going back into her bathroom to freshen up.

The girl had grey bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep that she received, but they seemed to fit to her appearance. Grabbing a brush, she ran it through her hair and fixed her hair into her signature style. The long pieces that sat over her breasts were pulled into golden bands. The shorter pieces sat loose, lightly sitting against her shoulders, they were cut oddly with the hair longer at the front longer and the pieces on her shoulder were cut shorter before becoming slightly longer against her back, it was odd but fit her nicely. Her bangs were swept to the left with parts at the back sticking up.

Walking out her room the girl grabbed her black shoulder bag and made her way to the kitchen where she pulled out a piece of cake with whipped cream on top and few strawberries too. Taking a bite, she picked up the yellow file that sat on the table, she opened it to show a murder investigation, including things such as suspects, how they were murdered and how they were alike.

She rolled her charcoal coloured eyes and finished what she considered breakfast. She placed the file into her school bag and headed towards the front door.

"I think you really should start wearing shoes, sweetheart." the girl's father-figure spoke as he walked into the room. He was an older man with greying brown hair and blue eyes. The girl stopped and looked at the man blankly then down to her shoeless feet.

"I don't like shoes," she said her lips twitching upwards.

The man shook his head with a soft smile, "Run along then, try to actually play along, don't want to annoy any teachers," he said knowing what she would most likely speak out or correct if they were wrong.

The girl nodded in amusement then wordlessly walked out the house closing the door behind her. As she walked out the street she received stares, mostly because she was, well, shoeless but that didn't let it bother her. As she entered the school grounds she continued to gain stares and once again she ignored them, making her way towards the school office.

"Hello." the receptionist spoke once she saw the girl there.

"Hey, I'm the new kid." she replied with a monotone voice.

"Ah! Yes, I'll get you class list, hold on a moment." The lady said almost too cheerfully and stood walking over to the back room. The girl shifted and nibbled on her thumb, looking around the room it was only a minute later that the lady came back giving her the timetable.

**_Monday:_**

**Morning home room**

**CL1 – SCIENCE**

**CL2 - MATH**

**CL3 – ENGLISH**

**CL4 – ECOMOMIS**

**LUNCH**

**CL5- HISTORY**

**CL6 – PE**

**CL7 – ART**

**END OF DAY**

The girl grunted out a thanks and turned, as she did the bell went making her look up before walking on towards her first lesson, Home Room.

As she made it to the door the teacher did as well, "Excuse me." she asked making him look up.

"Yes kid?" He then narrowed his eyes at her white shirt, "What are you wearing?"

"I'm the new kid and I have permission to wear this shirt," she stared blankly at him and he nodded, his eye then went to her feet.

"Don't bother," she spoke before he could open his mouth and he nodded.

"I'll call you in." he said and walked into his class and then started talking, the girl didn't take much notice but when he said the words: "We have a new student joining us today," She walked in.

She stopped next to the teacher and turned to face the class, "Hello, my name is Lailat, pronounced Lie-lat not Lie-_let_ and please pronounce it as such," Lailat stared at them with a blank look before nodding looking to the teacher as he decided were to sit her.

"There is a seat next to Yugi," he said, "Yugi raise your hand."

A boy with gravity defying black hair with reddish purple tips, amethystine eyes, lighting shaped blonde bands that sat against his face, raised his hand. Lailat blinked, _he looks like the boy from my dreams._

Lailat nodded and walked towards the empty seat, ignoring the stares from the class. Once she reached her seat, she placed her bag under her desk and sat down. Yugi blinked and turned towards her.

"Hello." He smiled shyly.

Lailat turned towards him and nodded, turning back to the front. _Why does he look like the boy from my dreams? Or does dream boy look like him?_She mused to herself.

**X.X.X.X.X**

The bell for lunch went and everyone but Yugi left. Lailat began to walk down the hall only to be stopped by a girl, "Hello, Miho's name is Miho! Your's is Lailat, right?" the girl dubbed as Miho asked with a wide smile.

Lailat nodded mutely and looked around, "Yes, what is it you need?" she asked with her normal monotone voice.

"Nothing, Miho just wanted to meet Lailat!" Miho smiled and walked away leaving Lailat staring oddly after her, _Weird__girl._

Lailat moved and went to open her bag only to find she hadn't picked it up, she blinked. A small pink line worked its way onto her cheeks. _Oops..._

She turned on her heels and began to walk back to her Economics class. She saw the blonde boy take something from the box as she arrived.

"What? How boring." He said, Lailat raised her black brow and stepped forwards taking the golden box off him.

"New girl? Lailat!" Both boys called out her name as she walked past them, turning towards the pair after.

"Lailat!" Yugi called smiling widely.

Lailat gave the two boys an emotionless face before talking, "If you think it's boring then give it back. As well as that, you're bullying someone weaker than yourselves."

"I'm not bullying the weak! I'm making Yugi a man-!" The blond boy started but Lailat cut him off.

"Shut up!"

the second the words past Lailat's lips, Miho and another girl stepped round the corner both looking surprised, the brown haired boy saying, "Miho-chan! Anzu!"

Lailat blinked meeting the purple haired girl's eyes, "My apologies, that wasn't directed to you Miho, or you..." she trailed off, meeting the brown haired girl's eyes.

"Anzu," she said simply and Lailat nodded.

"I was surprised! There so many people that I still haven't had lunch..." Miho said but was cut off by the brown haired boy.

"That's no good! I'll buy it for you right away!"

"Ah wait! I'm going too!"

With that the two of them ran down the hall towards the lunch hall, at least that's where Lailat thought they were going.

"Man! Those guys!" Anzu muttered glaring after them. Miho smiled and walked off leaving only Lailat, Anzu and Yugi. Lailat nodded to Yugi as they sat down, Lailat placing the golden box on the table.

"I'm impressed. They're pretty scared of you, Lailat." Yugi said shyly.

Lailat blinked looking to Yugi a fork in her mouth, Yugi and Anzu smiled at her holding back a small laugh. She swallowed, "They haven't see scary," she gave him a small smile.

"Yugi, sometimes you've got to have guts." Anzu said pushing into the conversation, she didn't know what but Lailat gave her weird ass vides.

Yugi gained a shy look, "Ah...But, Jounouchi-kun isn't that bad a guy."

Anzu rolled her eyes, "Saying that about such a guy is why people mock you," she pointed out raising a brow at the boy. Yugi just blinked at her and Lailat frowned at her words, "By the way, what is this?"

"Oh right! Lailat, Anzu, you haven't seen this right? Let me show you my secret." Yugi smiled.

"Okay," Anzu said.

Lailat nodded, "I'll keep it a secret."

Yugi leaned forwards and lifted the lid of the box showing small golden puzzle pieces. Lailat stared in awe as they shone in the light.

"It's beautiful!" Lailat pulled a face like she was trying not the laugh when she saw the face Anzu pulled when she saw the puzzle. Yugi smiled at Lailat expression as she watched Anzu.

"Are these parts? It's all scattered." Anzu asked lifting a piece up.

Lailat did the same with two other pieces answering instead of Yugi, "Well it's a puzzle of course, I would have thought you would have known that." Her tone was monotone but it held a sarcastic hint to it, Yugi bit his lip from laughing at Anzu's face.

"I haven't finished it, so I don't know what its shape is yet."

"There is a 65% of the shape being an upside-down pyramid." The two blinked looking towards Lailat who was now holding two piece clipped together making Yugi's eyes widened.

"You put two together!" He smiled widely, making Lailat blink, eyes wide. Anzu frowned.

**X.X.X.X.X**

"Yugi-kun. A moment." Lailat blinked and looked towards the guy who had called Yugi.

"I'll go ahead, Yugi-kun." Lailat said and nodded to him before doing what she had said she would do.

As she walked into the building she glanced over her shoulder, _I wonder what that was about..._

**X.X.X.X.X**

Lailat continued walking down the hallways of the school, her hands were in her pockets and her feet making a soft slamming sound against the stone floor.

"Like I said, we don't have what the guy is secretly thinking," Honda states.

"I just said that!" Jounouchi whined.

"Jounouchi-kun, Honda-kun." Lailat called after them making both stop turning towards the raven haired girl.

"What do you want?" Honda asked.

"Return the puzzle piece you stole from Yugi," she stated simply with a shrug.

"How do you know about that?!" Jounouchi asked surprised looks on both of their faces.

_I'm not a detective for nothing, but they don't know that._

"I saw you steal it. Now come on, from what I heard Yugi stood up for you guys! The least you could do is give him his puzzle piece back."

"Fine, but I through it in river..."

"Let's just go there and look for it." Lailat said and grabbed their arms.

"I dropped it in the water right here!" Jounouchi shouted after they had run for a few minutes. Lailat nodded and didn't even hesitate to jumped in.

"Lailat!" the two shouted, they stared in shock but they suddenly turned when they heard something. It was Yugi and Ushio. Their eyes widened.

"What is it?" Lailat asked looking up at the two.

"It's Yugi and Ushio!" Honda cried.

"Then go!" she stated, "I'll catch up with you as soon as I found the puzzle piece," the boys nodded and ran off leaving Lailat to continue her search. It wasn't long before she found it and picked the middle piece up.

"You better be worth it." she muttered with a playfully smirk, "I don't just jump into water for anything." the puzzle shone as if a thank you to which Lailat nodded.

She jumped up grabbing the side and pulled herself up but her foot slipped making her cry out slightly but a hand grabbed her arm. She gasped and looked up to see Yug- no, he had crimson eyes and he was transparent too. _He looks like the boy from my dreams._

He nodded and pulled her up, **"Thank you for getting my puzzle piece now go!"**

She took off as fast as she could but her sprained ankle wasn't helping. By the time, she reached the others all three boys lay on the ground in pain, Yugi the only one wake but only slightly.

"I... I asked the puzzle... for some true friends." Yugi mumbled in pain and Lailat felt anger boil inside her. She looked up sharply her usual emotionless face pulled back into a scowl.

Lailat pulled the puzzle piece out, "Yugi's a nice guy. He cares about everyone but himself. He does not deserve this. I feel that there will be many dangers and obstacles to fight in the future. So please watch over him." Lailat mumbled to the spirit that had helped her before.

She opened Yugi's hands and placed the puzzle into it, but before she did she saw she could hear a faint chuckle and a whisper was faintly heard too, _"I will."_

Lailat stood tall and ran after the large eyebrowed guy. She turned a corner and spotted him, "Oi!"

Ushio stopped and turned towards Lailat with a raised eyebrow, "Oh it's the new girl." he smirked, "What is it you need."

Lailat didn't reply but rather glare at him. He raised a brow, "What did I do?"

"You call yourself a body guard? Someone that helps others?" she stated with a monotone voice, "You say you want to stop bullying but rather you're the one causing most of it!" she closed her eyes as she continued, "Normally I wouldn't interfere directly but Yugi is my friend and you'll pay dearly for what you have done."

She leaped at him, punching him in the jaw. Ushio stumbled back holding his jaw in pain, "You little bitch."

"I've been called worse," Lailat stated boredly.

Ushio -after a few minutes of fighting- noticed Lailat favouring her right foot, he smirked and brought his foot down on it, making her cry out in pain.

"Shit," she stumbled back and looked up only for a fist to meet her stomach. She bent over and gasped, her eyes widening as blood dripped from her lip. Lailat stumbled back again and weakly looked up but a fist collided with her face sending her flying backwards but she couldn't give up. She swayingly got to her feet, blood dripping from her forehead.

She took a breath and looked up only to be met with a blurry vision and she collapse into someone's arms.

**X.X.X.X.X**

Lailat's charcoal eyes fluttered open and was met with a blurred vision. She shifted and opened her eye once more, her vision clearer this time and it was then she took notice of the voices some small ways away. Both were familiar to her, a deep gruffly one that belonged to the boy with eyebrow that size of mountains. The other she recognized to be Yugi's however this voice was deep then his... it sounded more like the Spirits voice.

Perhaps it was?

Did that mean Yugi completed the puzzle?

Lailat took the chance to sit herself up, holding her head, she looked over to the two males and listened to what they were saying ignoring the pounding in her head and dizziness that came after it.

"DIE YUGI!" Lailat's head shot up in shock and watched as Ushio brought down the knife he had on the Spirit. Lailat felt like her heart stopped for a millisecond and had the suddenly urge to leap over and push the Spirit out of the way.

The Spirit quickly jumped out of the way and Lailat started wide eye at the Eye of Horus that sat on his forehead. _This spirit must be an ancient Egyptian or have some connection. He is definitely from my dreams, but are they really dreams?_

"Just as I thought. You weren't able to follow the rules after all!" He said a grin spread across his lips. Ushio began to sweat as he saw the Eye of Horus on the Spirit's head, "The Yami Game shows a person's true character. For hurting my friends and trying to steal my money, _PENALTY GAME: Greed, The Illusion of Avarice!_"

Lailat watched as the Spirit pointed a finger at Ushio and leaves began to fall around him. Ushio was grabbing the leaves and kept shouting 'Money'. She blinked slightly freaked out but none-the-less thankful for what he had done.

"Oh My God! It's Money! Money! Money! There's money everywhere!"

Lailat's charcoal black eyes flicked to the hand that reacted out to her, she looked up to see the Spirit. She took a deep breath and placed her hand on his, letting him pull her to her feet but once she stood a wave of dizziness washed over her. She blinked several times.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concern filling his eyes. Lailat blinked again and nodded but it was almost unnoticeable.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she replied blankly and rubbed her side, wincing as she did, "I should probably head home," She mumbled, turning away towards the school gate but her foot gave out on her. She would have hit the floor had the Spirit not caught her quick enough. She gasped out quietly, flinching as he caught her.

"You need help?" He asked, sliding an arm under Lailat's legs and another on her back, lifting her up bridal style. Lailat had no idea why her face suddenly heated up.

"I can walk," she replied back stubbornly. The Spirit rolled his red eyes in amusement and disbelief.

"I highly doubt that. Now come, you'll have to show me the right direction."

"I can't can't if you're carrying me." she replied back looking rather smug and amused about what he said. The Spirit simply rolled his eyes again.

The walk back to Lailat's house was quiet, she only spoke when telling him what way to go. Eventually, they reached her home. He stopped at her door, setting Lailat down on her feet. She took a sharp in take before reaching into a pocket and pulling out her door keys. She opened the door and went to turn back to the Spirit only to find him no were insight, she blinked and shook her head.

"Lailat," Said girl blinked at her name and turned towards her father figure who raised a brow at the state she was in.

"Ah, Watari..." He rolled his blue eyes before speaking again.

"I'll get the first-aid kit."

"Thanks," Lailat called after him and sat down on the settee, she dropped her bag on the floor and opened it; pulling out the murder file case.

**X.X.X.X.X**

"I finished the puzzle yesterday but I can't remember anything." Yugi said aloud as he and Lailat walked down the hallways of school. Lailat gave a barely audio chuckled, if someone had listen closely they would have heard the nervousness in it. Yugi's face suddenly lit up, "Yeah! The puzzle! I finished it!" He exclaimed.

Lailat glanced at the puzzle but stopped when she saw Jounouchi.

"Yo Yugi, Lailat." He greeted. The two stopped walking.

"Ah, Jounouchi!" Yugi exclaimed. Lailat looked back and forth between them as they talked.

"How are your injuries?"

"Fine... how about you?"

"I feel fine... speaking of which. Hey Yugi! Lailat! I also brought a treasure! Want to see it?" Jounouchi asked.

"Yeah!" Yugi said and Lailat felt her lips twitch upwards.

"Sorry... my treasure is in pain view, yet you can't see it, so... I can't show it to you!"

"In plain sight but invisible... what's that mean?" Yugi mumbled to himself confused.

"It's friendship! Yugi, Lailat, and Jounouchi are visible, but our friendship is invisible." He explained. Yugi looked up shocked, before smiling.

"Yeah!" Lailat chuckled at Yugi's enthusiasm. Lailat's eyes flicked to the puzzle once more and smile. She mouthed simple, _Thank you._

The puzzle glowed a golden colour before it dead down. Jounouchi began to take off, losing a shoe in the process, "Well later! See you in class!"

Lailat watched as Yugi grabbed his shoes off the ground and began to chase after him. "Ah! Jounouchi, your shoe! You dropped your shoe!"

She gave a smile and shook her head as she took after the boys, not wanting to be late to class.


	2. Game Two

**Edited**

**Chapter 2: Lying Eyes**

**X.X.X.X.X**

Jounouchi, Yugi and Lailat were walking together to school as they all lived in the same local area. As they were walking Yugi and Jounouchi were talking about… porn, Lailat felt an eye twitch coming on. Such a disgusting thing.

"J-Jounouchi did you see the video?" Yugi asked.

"Oh that... I squinted but..." Jounouchi suddenly clenched his fist, "I still couldn't make out the censored bits! Damn! All the good stuff was digitized out!"

Lailat sighed before speaking, "You know that's just a myth, right?" She told Jounouchi.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "What have you tried it?"

Lailat rolled her eyes before she replied: "Well, when you walk in on someone watching stuff like that..." She trailed off and they watched she a shiver ran down her spine, "How do you watch that kind of thing, I would have expected more from you Yugi." Lailat finished looking down at Yugi who was a head small then her.

Yugi started blushing, embarrassed.

"Well whatever, anyway back to our conversation Yugi, maybe I'll lend you the video sometime," Jounouchi said. Lailat gave a large sigh and rolled her eyes, letting her mind wonder back in time.

_Lailat walked down the halls of the large mansion. She blinked and turned down another hallway and stopped at a door. She knocked three times before she opened the door._

_Immediately regretting her decided, "Hey, BB. Have you Se- OH GODS!" she yelled and covered her eyes._

"_Lailat!"_

_Said girl quickly ran out the room, "I saw nothing!" she ran back down the hallway she had been going down and into the main living room that at the time only had three other younger boys who looked up and saw Lailat._

"_Hey, Lai-" The blonde one stopped when he saw the horrified look on her pale face as she continued to run right past them._

"_LAILAT! WAIT!" the raven haired boy, that Lailat had called BB, came sprinting into the room and followed after Lailat._

_The three boys looked to one another confused._

Lailat shivered again at the memory.

**X.X.X.X.X**

As they continued towards the school gate, Jounouchi noticed something, "Look! There's a television van parked outside the school gate!"

Confused, Lailat looked in front of Jounouchi to see he was right. A huge van was right there with the letters "Z-TV" painted on the sides.

"M-Maybe a super famous Star is coming to the school!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah that must be it Yugi!" Jounouchi said excitedly, "What do you think Lailat?" He said to her as Yugi went to the van to check. Lailat's reaction was to shoot him a non-amused expression, but it could have also been an 'You're an idiot' one. She let out a breath causing her bangs to fly up before she walked off towards the school's doors.

It wasn't long after that Yugi and Jounouchi caught up with her and they found Anzu. "WHAAAT? A STAR?!" she yelled.

"Sure, and the evidence is the TV van parked outside the school gate!" Jounouchi said smugly, "Tell her Yugi!"

"W... Well... yeah," Yugi said hesitantly.

"Do you believe them?" Anzu asked Lailat.

"There isn't any evidence that a famous person coming here as there hasn't been anything on the news about it," She replied in a monotone voice. Lailat saw Anzu look to Jounouchi out the corner of her eye triumphantly. She guesses out of the two of them, she made the most sense to the brown-haired girl.

Unfazed by it Jounouchi exclaimed, "Morons! She's probably disguised as a student! But I'm going to her alone and unmask her!"

"J-Jounouchi-kun... that... that's" Yugi stuttered. Lailat stared wide eyed at Jounouchi and sigh, nibbling on her thumb. _That sounds kinda dirty..._

"You know having someone strip in public can get you arrested for sexual harassment," Lailat deadpanned.

The three of them all stopped and looked to Lailat wide eyes. Jounouchi covered his mouth to stop laugh while Yugi cracked a smile and Anzu started blushing furiously.

"LAILAT!" She screamed.

"What did I say?" She blinked innocently, staring at her and that was what made Jounouchi lose it.

**X.X.X.X.X**

Jounouchi, Lailat and Yugi were making their way towards the school canteen to meet up with Honda and Anzu.

"Alright! Now we have to find that Star!" Jounouchi suddenly declared. Yugi hesitated a bit and Lailat groaned, her eyes fall half closed as she tilted her head forwards slightly showing her annoyance clearly.

Yugi then spoke, "But... I've been thinking... what if there's some other reason the TV van was parked outside?" Jounouchi turned to Yugi in disbelief, "Yugi! Not you too?!"

Dejected Jounouchi said, "You're hopeless! I thought at least you'd believe me!" he then took off, "Fine! I'll find her on my own! Hmph!"

"Hey, Jouno-uchi!" Yugi called after him but the tall blonde ignored him and walked around a corner. Leaving Lailat and Yugi in his dust, Yugi looked down upset. Wrapping an arm round his shoulder, Lailat said, "Jounouchi just being himself, he'll be back in no time."

Yugi managed to crack a smile.

"I have to return a book from the school library, I'll meet up with you at the canteen," Yugi nodded and headed towards the canteen to get his food. Lailat noticed that Yugi bumped into a guy with a big nose and a black and yellow headband sitting under hi dark blond hair.

After returning the book, Lailat failed to find Yugi in the canteen and took off to find Jounouchi to see if he had seen the smaller boy. She found him near the van. Seeing her Jounouchi smiled, "I see you finally decided to follow my lead and look for the..." He trailed off when he noticed her distress "What's the matter?"

"Have you seen Yugi?" Scrunching up his eyebrows he shook his head, "I thought I saw him walk off with a strange kid I hadn't seen in school before."

Showing that he understood Lailat's suspicion he asked, "You know where he went?"

"Check behind the school?" She suggested.

Nodding in agreement, the two made their way there.

**X.X.X.X.X**

Running up Jounouchi and Lailat saw the boy from before giving Yugi another punch, "Stop right there!" Jounouchi yelled.

"You jerk what do you think you're doing to our friend!" It was the first time the two boys heard Lailat raise her voice. Lailat then punched him in the side of his head and he stumbled down to the ground. Jounouchi then took him by the collar ready to punch him while Lailat ran to check Yugi and his injuries.

"Are you alright?!" Lailat's eyes filled with worry which was odd but Yugi nodded and the worry disappeared almost immediately.

"I...I didn't want to... really... but the director..." the boy mumbled sweat running down his face.

"Director?!" Jounouchi's eyes widened with his words.

"Cut, cut! Very good!" Lailat heard a gruff voice say. Then the director came in wearing a white t-shirt tuck in pale orange pants. "You can go now, Fujita!"

"So, you're the one who put Yugi through this?!" Jounouchi glared at the director and stood next to Lailat and Yugi.

"I... I'm sorry, Jono-uchi... there wasn't a star after all..." Yugi mumbled in pain. Lailat gritted her teeth and closed her eyes turning towards the director with a cold glare.

"It wasn't your fault! These jerks lied to you!"

"Stop the camera! They're friends, we get it! This kind of stuff is a waste of tape." The director said and started to dig in him ear.

"You filmed this? For a show?" Lailat spoke quietly trying to keep all emotions from entering her voice. The director smirked cruelly before speaking again, "Look... it was just bad luck you got picked for the victim. Just coincidence about the same odds as rolling the die and getting a one... heh heh. But because of that we've tapped a good show! The viewings will sympathize with you and send in letter by the dozen! You're a star Yugi! The star of our own program!"

"Are you asking to die?!" Jounouchi growled at him before grabbing the director by the shirt. "Heh heh heh... hit me then... just remember, I'm recording the whole thing."

Jounouchi eyes widened as he remembered, they widen more when the director kneed him in the stomach, "Stop the cameras!"

Lailat jumped forwards to try and catch Jounouchi but the director decided to shoved her too.

"Jounouchi-kun! Lailat!" they heard Yugi scream. Laughing sadistically the director said "Don't you get it? You can't fight the power of the media! If I want, I can make you the laughing stock of the world. While he was enjoying his triumph, Lailat noticed a light. She turned around to see that Yugi transformed into the Spirit. Her charcoal ones met his crimson ones. Their eye contact ended with the director walking off saying "Heh heh... but don't worry! I'll hide your face with a digital mosaic at least no one will know it's you."

The Spirit gave him a glare before looking at Lailat who was now standing again, "Lailat, go take Jounouchi to the infirmary." He then got a thoughtful face before continuing, "Also... could you get me a die?"

Lailat nodded and knelt, picking Jounouchi up, wrapping an arm round his waist as she walked away. Luckily for Lailat no one was inside the infirmary when she got there. Making a stop to the games room, she picked up a die. Lailat blinked and her lips twitched when she saw the symbol that was on the side with the one. She pocketed it and met up with the Spirit at the school gate, where she chucked the die at him, catching it he glanced down at the side facing up at him which was the an eye of Horus. He shot her a smirk.

"You want to come?" He asked her suddenly.

Lailat blinked twice and mulled over before nodded, "Sure," with that she shoved her hands in her pockets.

"Just don't get in the way or you are going to get injured more than you're already are," Lailat raised an eyebrow and was about the tell him it was nothing but seeing that he was genuinely worried she kept her mouth closed and gave a mute nod.

**X.X.X.X.X**

The duo ended up taking a train and then an underground one to react the Z-TV station. Lailat now had her school blazer slung over her shoulder. As they made their way into the station's parking lot, Lailat nudged the Spirit's shoulder. He stopped shooting her a questioning look but Lailat simply nodded her head towards the Director, who was getting a well done about his latest episode.

The Spirit finally noticing him made his way towards the director's car. "I've been waiting, Director."

Lailat blinked and shot him an amused look, _Waiting? We just got here..._Surprised the director stuttered, "Y-You're that brat, Yugi..." He then spotted Lailat as he said distastefully, "Along with his girlfriend." Lailat missed the eye twitch the Spirit had has she was stood behind him.

"What are you doing here? Come to get paid?" The director complained.

The Spirit ignored him as he spoke, "You have trespassed in my soul! For that, you must play with me! Play a game that is..."

"A game...?" they heard the director repeat uncertainly.

Spirit then dug in his jacket pocket and pulled out the die Lailat had given him. "It's nothing to be afraid of... just a simple game of dice! People have been staking their fate on dice since ancient Egypt! Although, back then, we used 'astragali' – the uneven heel bones of calves and sheep."

_There's ancient Egypt again..._

"Now," Spirit continued, "let me explain the rules of this game of fate. We both roll the die. I roll first. Whoever rolls the lowest number wins. I'll even let yo in in case of a tie! Sound good?" He smirked at the director, "_However,_if I win, then you have to play a penalty game as punishment."

"Ridiculous! Why do I have to play around with you?!"

Spirit ignored him and dropped the die, "Game Start."

Lailat bit her lip as the die rolled and landed on a six.

"Hahahahaha! It's a six! A six! No matter what number comes up, I win. I don't even need to roll the die!"

Spirit held back an eye roll as he spoke, "The odds are in you favour... but the game's not over until you roll."

"Damn! Don't you ever shut up?"

Lailat back the urge the growl as it would have been out of character and decided once this was done she would ask for his name...

While in thought, she had missed the Director throw the die at Spirits head and it fell to the floor, her eyes flashed to the die as it landed on the floor and narrowed her eyes.

"Hahaha. It's a one! I win." Director said already walking away but stopped when he heard Spirit say, "No... you have to play a penalty game.

Taking a closer look, the director saw that the die had split into a one and six, giving him a seven. Spirit pointed at the director and yelled out, "_Penalty Game; Mosaic Illusion!"_the director's eyes startled to look like pixels and he started to scream as he realized the fate that was given to him. "Director... for bending the truth in front of the cameras... then all you see shall be censored."

Lailat twitched and shoved her hands in her pockets as the Spirit turned towards her again and the duo started their way off. Once they were outside Lailat spoke up, "I just realized something..." she trailed off and Spirit stopped and looked back at her.

"Realized what?" He asked curious.

"You haven't told me your name." He looked slightly taken back by her words, his lips parted. "How did you know I wasn-"

"Yours and Yugi's personalities are totally different." Lailat cut him off and her lips twitched upwards before dropping.

"I don't have a name that I can remember..." Spirit looked fof to the side with a thoughtful look.

"Oh," it was silently for a few moments as they started walking again before Lailat spoke up again, "I'll call you Yami then." Now dubbed Yami blinked and looked towards her questionably

"Why Yami?"

"Yami means dark in Japanese and you're like some dark side of Yugi, so I'll call you Yami." She shrugged and stopped turning back to Yami who was the one to stop this time and was staring her in the eye.

He narrowed his eyes and stepped forwards, raising his hands to her face, Lailat blinked when his index fingers gently pushed her lips up into a smile.

She shooed his hands away and puffed out her cheeks, "Don't do that."

"Why? A smile suits you nicely," Lailat was taken back by the comment and her cheeks lit up slightly. She huffed and crossed her arms and looked away.

"No I doesn't," with that she took off towards her house leaving Yami standing there watching Lailat leave, a soft smirk on his lips.

**X.X.X.X.X**


	3. Game Three

**Edited**

**Chapter 3: Devil Gamer Trap From Hell**

Lailat rubbed her hair dry with the towel as she walked back into her room, rolling her lips as she sat down at her desk and turned on her computer. As it started up there was a knock at her door causing her to blink.

"Yeah?" At her reply Watari opened her door and walked in before setting down her breakfast that consisted of a fruit cake and sweetened apply juice. She nodded a thank you as she concentrated on her computer.

"Have you heard about the jail break?" Watari asked as he stopped at her door. Lailat blinked turning her head towards him.

"Hmm? No I haven't, I will look into though." She replied monotoned as she opened her emails. Lailat brought her leg up onto the chair and lent her chin on her knee and nibbled her thumb, her eyes scanning across her white painted room, the wall that had her double bed's headboard sat against it had a wall paper of black, silver and grey flowers. Her large window covered most of the wall to the right of her bed where as her desk and bookshelves and a clothes drawer. Opposite her bed was a full body length mirror and a large pin-board that was covered with a murder investigation case. She had a simple three bulb ceiling light and she had a small drawer next to her bed which had a light on and a Ipod stand with a silver Ipod attached.

After glancing at her Emails, Lailat stood and remove the now wet towel and started to get dressed into her 'school uniform'. Once she had done that she opened her internet and searched out the jail break that Watari had spoken about.

"Hmmm, Jirou the Yellow Spider? Taskai Tetsu or commonly known as Tetsu the Hedgehog." Lailat's nose twitched as she saw the image of him.

After brushing her teeth and doing her hair, she set off to school.

**X.X.X.X.X**

Lailat found that the school day had gone by rather quickly. As the bell rang to show school was over, Jounouchi stretched his arms, stopping Yugi and Lailat as they were heading out.

"Hey, Yugi, Lailat, you wanna stop somewhere on the way home?"

Yugi, not even taking a second, replied brightly with: "Okay! Let's go to the newly opened Burger world. I heard their hamburgers are famous for how delicious they are."

Nodding his head Jounouchi looked to Lailat and asked, "How does that sound, Lailat?"

The raven haired girl blinked but nodded, "Okay, I'm craving a cola anyway..." she trailed off.

"Wait a minute you guys!" They heard Honda call as he appeared. Jounouchi made a sly comment by saying: "The one who failed to become a first-year student president, instead becoming a janitor, Honda-kun."

"Not Janitor, Beautification club!" Honda argued back, "Hey, you! You know stopping on the way home is against school rules!" before anyone could answer Milo appeared out of nowhere saying, "I want to go to Burger World!" Honda's mind was quickly changed making Lailat give a deep sigh through her nose.

"Hold on, Everyone..." The group heard and turned towards Anzu, "...did you say Burger World?"

Excitedly Yugi asked, "Anzu, want to go too?"

Anzu suddenly blurted out: "Don't joke! I heard that restaurant's food was terrible!" she randomly waved her arms around as she continued, "It's true! I heard people became sick on the grand opening day. You definitely should not go!" Anzu then hurriedly changed the topic by adding: "Anyway, didn't Sensei say that a villain broke out of prison?"

Lailat raised a brow at the term 'villian', _she makes it sound like we're in movie or something_.

Yugi's eyes opened wide as he exclaimed, "Ah, that's right! A big villain! The whole town is in a panic!" Lailat raised her brow and Jounouchi then spoke, "What the heck? You scared? You're got no guts."

Yugi turned to Jounouchi saying timidly: "But I heard he had a pistol..." Lailat noticed Anzu make her way out the room before turning back the others saying, "But I thought two criminals escaped...?" the group (minus Anzu who had left) stared at Lailat. Who blinked innocently.

"Eh?"

Lailat rolled her eyes before bowing her head her eyes trailing to the door, _The way Anzu had gotten defensive about going to the restaurant... there is about a 25% chance of her working there and as the school rules say, they are unable to work... though that doesn't apply to me as I had already been working before..._ she trailed off when she realized she should pay more attention because Yugi had asked her something.

"Lailat what do you think?" she heard Yugi asked.

"About what?" she asked, caught off guard.

"About Anzu! Do you think she's 'dating for pay'?" Jounouchi asked and Honda asked with concern along with Miho and the others, "Haven't you been listening?"

"Oh... sorry I was thinking to myself... but Anzu a tart? I do not think she could do something like that."

Four brows raised before they all questioned, "Tart?"

"Huh? Oh, 'tart' is an old-fashioned word for female prostitute." They four all 'ohed' together.

**X.X.X.X.X**

The day after Miho had left with Anzu then after that Honda had gone too. Lailat held back the need to flip a table, as it wasn't in her character when Yugi and Jounouchi once again started talking about prostitution and this time Miho and Honda were also involved.

"Can't you think more seriously? Those three are acting strangle." Yugi argues back against Jounouchi.

Lailat sighed finally having enough of this and said: "Since you two have been at this for the last two days, why don't we just follow them?" this resulted in the two staring at her like a genius that she was.

After following them incognito as possible with Jounouchi with them, they almost got caught by Anzu. They finally found why the three had been acting strangely.

Burger World.

Lailat couldn't help but feel pride swell inside her as her prediction was correct. Though that wasn't anything new.

"This is... Burger World!"

"Why?!" Yugi cried out in shock and wonder.

"If you two are done with your gaping at the restaurant, we have an operation to close." Lailat said blankly as she started towards the glass doors. They slide open the reveal Miho, Anzu and Honda (in that order) posing as they said together, "Welcome! Welcome to Burger World..." they started merrily but trailed off when they saw the newest customers. Jounouchi, Yugi and Lailat stared at them in silent shock, well the boys did Lailat had already seen it coming. Even not, she wasn't going to break character.

Yugi was the one to break the silence with: "Anzu?"

Embarrassed they spun around so their backs were facing the other three, as if trying to hide from Lailat, Yugi and Jounouchi. The latter asked, "Y-You guys! What are you doing here?!"

Lailat spoke when they didn't reply, "Do you think we aren't able to see you when you turn around like that?" she nibbled on her thumb.

After a few awkward second Jounouchi demanded, "Hey, say something!"

Honda, finally, answered nervously to Jounouchi's demand, "W-What are you saying?! Can't you tell?! It's a part time job!" Honda turned towards the trio and continued with: "Look as we sweat beautifully at work."

Lailat's eyes slide over to him lazily, "Part time jobs are forbidden by the school."

Backing her up, her blonde friend said, "And you're the one that always acts all high and mighty too..." Honda, unfazed, clenched his fist and spoke, "Don't speak of it Jounouchi! I also, I also was troubled... I thoughts of the meaning... however..." The trio sweatdropped at him attempt the give a reason, Lailat rubbed the back of her head before shoving her hands in her pockets.

Miho then popped up innocently saying "But... Miho wants so many things." _Oh gods._At the moment, a guy with rust coloured hair and wearing a uniform like Honda came in saying, "Hey, hey, hey guys. They're customers, right? Hurry and lead them to their seats."

**X.X.X.X.X**

The trio were brought to their seat with Jounouchi sitting on side and Yugi and Lailat sitting the other, Lailat once again bring a foot up onto the seat. Yugi looked to Jounouchi nervously, "H-Hey, Jounouchi-kun, Lailat. I think coming here embarrassed them. Anzu seems mad..." the blonde scoffed and said, "Serves her right. Their fault for keeping this secret."

Lailat turned to Yugi saying, "Don't worry, Anzu will most likely explain when she's ready." Yugi gave her a smile before going off into his own world. Leaning back, Lailat closed her eyed and nibbled on her thumb.

After a small while Anzu came back with Yugi and Jounouchi's burgers, she set them roughly onto the table, "Thanks for waiting!" she said and looked rather angry and kinda scary as she spoke again, "At this restaurant, let me put plenty of ketchup on your burgers." which she then spelt out _"I won't forgive you if you blab."_

Lailat shifted awkwardly while Jounouchi called out to Anzu and then she went on to explain that she was saving money so when she graduates she can move to America so she can dance. Yugi then saying that they could keep it themselves. Lailat simply nodding along not really caring to be honest.

Anzu walked away and not too much later Lailat noticed a detective walk in and start talking with the manager and Anzu.

"Guys, look." at Lailat's voice the two boys looked up and turned to see what she was looking at. The trio then moved the eavesdrop on their conversation.

He explained that he thought the Tetsuo the hedgehog was in here and showed them an image of what he looked like. Lailat stood near Yugi and Miho when everyone else were pretending to find the group of toy cars and she couldn't help but question: why do they have toys cars in the first place?

"My heart's pounding just watching." Miho said worriedly. Lailat blinked and stared at Miho, _She didn't refer to herself in 3rd__person then..._

"Wow... everyone's so brave." Yugi said admiringly.

"Don't worry they'll be fine and if anything happened I'll be able to protect you two." Lailat smirked to Yugi who was taken back by the sudden displace.

"Lailat..." Both Miho and Yugi said together and it was then Anzu was yelled at by a fat man. "What are you doing, you bitch!"

Nervously the manager apologized, "S-Sorry Mr. Customer. We have a situation."

"Don't give me that! Messing with a man's resting time, what are you thinking?!" he complained. It was then the detective guy flashed his badge to the fat guy showing him what kinda of situation it was, as he could out longer keep it hidden. He apologized then explained that there was a chance that an escaped convict was in the shop and that they were going to have to check their legs.

While the customers complained Lailat spoke up, "Is there any other information that could help up find him?" He blinked turning towards her before replying, "Yeah... in prison he was once admitted to the hospital. He had an allergic reaction to eating eggs."

"Allergic reaction to eggs? You say?" Lailat started before they watched her grin, "Then it would be easy to find him as hamburger buns have plenty of egg in them."

Her words did the trick.

Soon enough, because he thought there really was egg in the buns, Tetsu soon was uncovered and arrested yelling out, "First call an ambulance! Please hurry and call an ambulance! I'm extremely weak against eggs!"

Lailat replied back to her normal monotoned self, "Fool, it was a lie. Hamburger buns are made purely of wheat."

Enraged by her words Tetsu leaps at her but Lailat spun round so he missed however Tetsu hits the manager, his shirt ripping when he grabbed it, to reveal a yellow spider. It was Yellow Spider Jirou, the second escaped convict.

It had happened quite fast and Lailat suddenly found herself at gun point as Jirou had grabbed her. "If anyone moves this girl is dead!" he yelled.

"You're... the Yellow Spider Jirou?" the detective muttered staring in disbelief.

"Yeah. I changed my face with surgery and blended into this town. Tetsu the Hedgehog. I never thought you'd come to this restaurant. Even in disguise, I could recognize you in a glance. I could tell what places you were going to rob. I'm different from before. Right. I was the one who robbed Ushijima bank and stole the jewels! Everyone get down!"

Before Anzu could get onto her knees, Jirou grabbed the ribbon on her head and pulled it round Lailat's eye blocking her sight. "Humans, when they lose their sight, become so scared they can't even scream. Look."

_What stop nonsense, _Lailat ponders.

With that being said Jirou roughly tugged Lailat towards a booth. "Someone bring me what I demand. You, gutless looking kid, you can do it. The rest of you close your eyes and don't move. Anyone that moves gets this..." he fires his gun, "First, bring alcohol and tobacco. I had quit all my old hobbies. However now in reverse, I suddenly feel free!" He pressed the gun harder against Lariats head.

"Hey gutless kid! Hurry up! Unless you want me to bow this girl's head off!" then Lailat came to realized someone.

_Gutless kid?... YUGI!_

_Before Lailat could realize what she was about to do, the words past her lips, _"Yugi! Don-," Before the raven could finished Jirou smacks her round the cheek with the gun. She brought a hand to her lip, wiping the blood.

"Shut up!"

"LAILAT!"

Suddenly the world around Lailat started to feel colder and that was when she realized she knew exactly what was going to happen.

"Those who manhandle my dear Lailat will suffer." _Wait, what? What did he just..._

"_However,_I like letting chance decide that." Yami continued. Lailat heard a CLANK, her guess was the tray being set down.

"Took you long enough." she then heard a 'plop' and guessed Yami had sat down, "Hey! Who said you could stay!?" her guess was right.

"Well, I couldn't help but notice you weren't being mind fucked right now, thought I'd pop over and fix that*."

"W-What...?"

Lailat sweatdropped, very out of character then again Yami was acting out of character too, so, why couldn't she?

Yami then coughed, "Let me try that again… I thought you'd want a game partner. Cause its game time," she words send a shiver down Lailat's spine.

"A game, huh? I'm interested. In the past I used to gamble non-stop."

"However, it will be no ordinary game. It's a Yami no Game. A game where your life is at stake."

"Sounds like fun. What are the rules?" Jirou happily agreed.

"Rule... just one. We both chose a finger, and when we try to kill each other with it. Its a very simple game. So, which finger so you chose?"

"Easy, I chose my pointer finger. You know." Lailat felt Jirou remove the gun and pointed it at Yami, "To pull the gun's trigger."

"Okay. Then I chose my thumb. After the game starts you can do as you like. Even pull the trigger. So... let's go! Game start!"

Jirou laughed and raised his gun, "One second and its game over!"

Yami reached over and lit up a lighter, "That's right, it hasn't been it yet."

"This lighter... you can have it back." with that Yami let it drop from his hand onto Jirou's as he continued, "I'll leave it there. That alcohol is Russian Senowolf, ninety percent alcohol."

"I'd like to see you fire your gun. The recoil would drop the lighter." Yami smirked and stood reaching over and grabbed Lailat's wrist and helped her stand. "Let's go, Lailat!" the latter stumbled slightly and Yami helped her stand properly before letting go. Yami then turned to Jirou as the later grabbed the lighter.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to obey the rules. The Yami No Game reveals the true nature of humans. For rule breakers, it's destined to be a punishment game. The doors of darkness opens," Jirou covered his eyes and shot the gun upwards.

Taking the chance, Yami lead Lailat outside where she managed to get the ribbon off her face and turned towards Yami, looking slightly paler then normal.

"You okay, Lailat?" Yami asked her, his crimson eyes filled with concern. She simply nodded as he turned away, "Don't, don't put yourself in danger like that again."

Lailat opened her mouth to say something but the others came out ad Yami was replaced by Yugi.

**X.X.X.X.X**

*** - LK Yugioh abridged quote**


	4. Game Four

**Edited**

**Ending has changed – more was added.**

**Chapter 4: False****Prophet**

Lailat sat in her spiny chair with her elbows resting on the arms, her fingers linked together, her thumb nails pressing against her lips. White headphones sat over her black hair, a microphone on her desk. On her computer screen, Skype was open on a video chat instead of her face being on screen an image of an Old English MT style 'L' was.

"_Thank you for your help."_the officer in-charge at the police station on the other side of the video call said._"It meant a lot to have you on the case."_

Lailat nodded (even though she knew they couldn't see it) and hummed, "There is no need to thank me, justice will always prevail in the end." her voice was modified as it came out the computer, however it still sounded female.

The office nodded and smiled lightly, _"I hope we have the possibility of working together in the future, Miss. L."_With that the video call was ended.

**X.X.X.X.X**

"Duel Monsters?" Jounouchi asked.

"Yeah! It became popular when I was in third grade. It's started to become popular at other schools too," Yugi explained to them nodding his head.

"It's also gotten popular back in the UK," Lailat added turning her head towards them pair.

"Really?!" Both Yugi and Jounouchi together making Lailat nod. Yugi then went onto explain the basics of Duel Monsters: how the attack and defense points work and how to use the fields.

Anzu said it seemed fun but Jounouchi being himself started acting all cocky saying he doesn't like these types of 'childish' games. Then Honda came in wearing a 'beautification' member banner, where he chuckled saying: "You don't mean 'childish game', you mean 'game where you use your head'!"

Lailat twitched her nose and commented, "That would explain a lot."

Jounouchi then glared at the pair and growled "What's that supposed to mean?" Lailat continued reading her book like she hadn't made a comment whereas Honda closed his eyes and said: "As you heard, no secret meaning here."

Jounouchi balled his fists and growled at him "You bastard!"

Anzu, trying to avoid a fight, asked Honda what the banner he was wearing was about. Honda didn't waste any time answering, "Oh this? These cards are popular right now, right? With such a collection item... there are those who'll obtain rare cards through unjust means," he explained.

Lailat rolled her eyes, she was surprisingly she was good at multi-tasking, letting her read her book and listen to the guys but whenever Honda started talking about his beautification stuff is really annoyed her to no end, stopping Lailat from doing two things. She twitched and her eyes slid over to the others when the conversation picked up a bit.

Anzu asked Yugi, "Really, over these cards?"

Yugi responded to her with: "No. There are people in America who come here to buy just one card. Grandpa is also a mania."

Honda then got up into Yugi's face suddenly, declaring: "That's it! I, as part of the Strong Beautification week, will prevent illegal cards."

Yugi sweatdropped while Lailat dropped her book onto her desk turning to Honda with squinted eyes and muttered, "When did it become your problem?"

Jounouchi having heard her said, "That's not really a 'beautification' person's job, right?"

Honda scoffed at him and said, "A beautification member doesn't clean the dirty..." and before he could start explaining what a member does, Lailat did everyone a favour.

She stood and pushed Honda back onto his seat with her foot, Honda let out a startled cry by the sudden movement and shouted, "What the hell Lailat! Why'd you do that?!"

Lailat looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Because shut up." Jounouchi barked out a laugh while Yugi chuckled with a smile and Anzu rolled her eyes.

Lailat's eyes snapped over to the door as the teacher came in and she sat down. Honda stood once more, "Lailat! As a beautification me-"

"Mind if I interrupt?" the teacher asked. Lailat's lips twitched in amusement as Honda had failed to notice the teacher had come in. The teacher then went onto explain that there was a new transfer student.

_Transfer?_Lailat thought. Her eyes snapped to the door as it opened to show the new student. It was a guy who wore a uniform similar to the usual guys one however it was all while with matching shoes too. In left hand, he held a briefcase looking bag. The new kid had a smile on his face that sent a shiver down Lailat's spine and not in a good way. He also had brown hair and blue eyes, she was suddenly taken back as she recognizes the person, _That's-_

"He's Kaiba Seto-Kun" the Teacher introduced Seto to the class.

_Crap_

Lailat could hear everyone whispering to each other if the Kaiba standing in front of him was the same Kaiba that was the next heir to Kaiba Corp.

Lailat, on the other hand, was in a crisis. She held back a face, _dear gods, please do not let him recognize my voice... I totally regret not using a masking my voice now..._She trailed off not wanting to think about it anymore.

Lailat snapped back to attention when the Teacher spoke again, "There is a seat next to Yugi." Yugi sat up in possibility making a new friend where as Lailat sat up in alert.

Yugi greeted Seto, who stopped when he noticed something laying on the floor. He bent down and grabbed it before handing it over to Yugi, "Duel Monsters, right? Yours?" he asked.

Yugi smiled, "Thanks. Are you into games?"

Seto smiled with a shrug, "I love them!"

**X.X.X.X.X**

As Kaiba drove off in this dark blue car, Miho admired how nice it was. Honda huffed in jealousy making Lailat roll her eyes. Anzu looked towards Yugi and asked "Hey, Yugi. You're getting along already?" Yugi nodded

"Kaiba-kun is going to show me his card collection." Yugi relied. With that said Miho said she wanted to visit Seto's house. Yugi smiled "Let's all go! I'm sure he'd be pleased! I'm sure looking forwards to it!"

Lailat scrunched her nose before speaking up having noticed Watari waiting in the car on the other side of the road. "Sorry Yugi but I've got some things to do." Yugi gained an upset expression before it lightened up.

"It's okay."

"Maybe we could hang out after school tomorrow?" She gave him a small smile when Yugi nodded excited. "Yeah!"

Lailat gave a chuckle through her nose and said goodbye to the others before making her way across the road. As she did Watari stepped out the car and opened the back car door for her.

Jounouchi's jaw dropped when he saw Lailat get into the posh car with blacked out windows. The others stared slightly surprised as it was the first time they had actually seen anyone Lailat knew out of school, they guessed she must've rich parents because of how posh the car was and she had a driver too.

**X.X.X.X.X**

_The Egyptian Lailat look alike shot a tanned albino a sour look with a roll of her eyes._

"_Your such an idiot, Akefia." The albino dubbed as Akefia smirked widely at the Lailat look alike and snickered._

"_Oh, come on__Olufemi lighten up a bit. I'm only going to steal a few things when the Pharaoh and his son come into town, it's the perfect chance."_

_Olufemi huffed and bit her lip, "I still do not believe it's right to steal especially from people who could really need it, this town is known for being poorer than others."_

_Akefia scowled with an eye roll, "I do what I do to survive, Emi. If you don't mind I'm going."_

_Olufemi watched as Akefia walked away, her face back to her usual blank one, no emotion showing. Once he was out of sight Olufemi pulled her capes hood up, covering her head however her face was still visible. With that done, Olufemi took off the same way Akefia went, towards the main street._

_It wasn't long before she was walking down the extremely crowded street, decorations were being put up in celebration of the Pharaoh visiting. Olufemi blinked when suddenly Villagers started to bow. She turned her head to see a man and a boy on a carriage of some sorts, that was being carried by eight men._

_The boy was tan, red eyed and what seemed to be tri-coloured hair. His bangs were a golden yellow in the same of lightning bolts. The back and base of his hair was black with trim reddish purple. The man had grey hair, showing his age and had brownish red eyes. They both wore clothing resembling royalty._

_Olufemi blinked and looked around noticing she was the only one standing. Suddenly a boy with brown hair and cold blue eyes walked towards her and pointed his staff at her. "Who are you to think you are higher ranking than the Pharaoh and the Princes?" he demanded. Olufemi simply blinked twice and the carriage stopped._

"_As a matter of fact, I am only standing because- look out!" Olufemi shoved the man out of the way and ran towards the Pharaoh and his Prince when seeing an arrow was aimed at them or rather the Prince, out of the corner of her eye_

_Olufemi jumped into the air just as the arrow was shot and it seemed to happen in slow motion. She leaped in front of the Prince, her arms spread out just as the arrow pierced through her shoulder, the arrow head going all the way through. Gasps and screams of shock and horror were heard thought out the street._

_Olufemi stumbled back slightly before dropping to a knee, her cape had been pulled off as she past the brown-haired man from before. She took a sharp in take before standing, ignoring the blood flowing from her wound._

"_I call forth Winged Tigress; Teigra!"_

_Suddenly Olufemi's Ka leaped out of nowhere, a large female tiger with large beautiful white wings attached to its back. Gasps filled the air once more at the sight of the deadly but breath taking beast._

"_Teigra! Argh!" Olufemi ripped the arrow out of her shoulder before continuing, "Go grab him!" Teigra looked back at her master in worry._

"You're going to get yourself killed one of these days, you know," _She uttered before she leaped into the air and onto the building roof, grabbing the archer by his clothes before leaping back down just as Olufemi wobbled back and forth before falling to her knees, "Damn blood loss." she muttered under her breath._

"_Mahad! Seto! Get the girl and lock the man up!" The Pharaoh ordered. Olufemi heard someone jump off something and landed on the ground, rushing towards her as she fell backwards from her knees and they lifted her up._

"_Are you okay?" The voice asked, Olufemi could tell it was male, a young boy perhaps?_

"_****! Get back here!"_

"_But father, she just saved my life!" Olufemi fluttered her eyes open weakly and was met with a pair of worried crimson one. He noticed and smiled lightly, "Your safe now. I got you!"_

**X.X.X.X.X**

Lailat groaned as she woke up from her dream, lying in bed for a few minutes as a wave of pain flooded through her right shoulder. She cursed under her breath, wincing as she tried to move. It felt like the muscles had locked up. She let out a cry sound as she went to massage her shoulder.

Watari, having heard her cry, opened her door raising a brow. "What happened?" Lailat hissed and looked down to her right shoulder, the shirt was slowly turning red.

Watari swiftly walked around her bed and his eyes widened too at the sight of it, "What did you do?!" He exclaimed in shock.

"I don't know, I was having one of my normal dreams but this time I was shot with an arrow!" Watari helped sit Lailat up before pulling her sleeve down, she flinched at the touch. Watari's jaw just parted as a wound, one that was caused by an arrow, had opened up, bleeding every where.

blinked and gently removed the blood with a tissue that he had in his pocket, he frowned when he saw noting there.

"By the Gods themselves, Lailat. You have an arrow wound of your shoulder. Would you like to explain?" Watari questioned.

Lailat shot him a confused look before glancing at them herself, her eyes widened when they were in the exact place she'd been it at in her dream! "I have no idea but in my dream, I had been hit with an arrow in that exact place!" she was completely baffled, this was the first time something from her dreams had affected her in the real world.

Watari stared at the first scar for a moment before speaking "I've never really wanted to admit your dreams really mean something but this is a clear sign Lailat, you yourself in the past have said that in your dreams you look the same expect with tanned skin." he paused and his blue eyes locked with char coal ones. "Perhaps reincarnation does exist, your previous life being an Ancient Egyptian. Not to forget about that Spirit within that Puzzle you were telling me about. But I don't know why this is showing up, that's where I'm stuck." he shook his head, "I'm not the best when it comes to this sort of things. Not to mention that it's effecting you _now_!"

Lailat sighed and bit her lip silently. Her eyes locked onto the scar that now resided on her shoulder, "Are we gonna have to make a trip the hospital?" she asked quietly.

"I'll call the school telling them you won't be in."

**X.X.X.X.X**

After ending up not going to school for the rest of the week, Lailat was kinda revealed to go back to school on Monday, what could possibly go wrong? Oh, how she would regret thinking that.

"Get back! Get back!" a female student shouted, "Kokurano-sama is passing by! Open the way!"

Lailat looked up from her book and glanced at the female students walking down the hallway with an ugly short guy in the middle.

"What is this?" Jounouchi asked.

"You don't know?" Anzu questioned,

"It's the recently-famous boy with supernatural powers!" Miho finished. Lailat snorted quietly to herself.

"Boy with supernatural powers?" Honda, Jounouchi and Yugi repeated.

"Yeah. They say he can see into the future and he's apparently pretty accurate, they say." Lailat stated, recalling something she'd heard eailer before Anzu could making her huff.

"You know how the girls are gone during lunch? They all go to him so he can tell their fortunes." Miho added to Lailat's answer, Anzu did to with: "He was also right about a recent fire at a student's home from Class A. He became famous because of that."

Lailat twitched her nose, her eyes glancing towards the boy they were talking about as he walked past, catching his eye for a millisecond before she looked back to her friends.

"Well, I don't believe in stuff like that. He probably just wants attention." Lailat spoke again as a shiver ran down her spine, feeling like she was being watched.

"I'm going to get my fortune told!" Jounouchi suddenly declared, Lailat watched amused as Anzu put her hand on his face, "He's almost always right!" he turned to Yugi. "Yugi! Let's go get our fortunes told!" Yugi simply tried to wave him off.

"But I don't really want to!"

"Yeah!" Honda exclaimed, "Don't let a shady motivation like that trick you! It's absurd! As a beautification member, I can't overlook it!" he picked Yugi up with one arm, "Yugi let's go!" Yugi struggled against his grip.

_Poor Yugi._

"I can't breathe!"

"Wait!" Jounouchi shouted, "That's not your job as a beautification member. In the end, you just want your fortune told too! Like your compatibility with Miho." Jounouchi go into Honda's face.

"What are you saying, bastard?!"

"W-Wait!" Yugi cried as Honda dragged him away.

Lailat rolled her eyes and turned towards the other two, "You going?" Miho shook her head.

"Miho isn't interested. Miho's future is to marry a prince with a big inheritance obviously." Anzu and Lailat sweatdropped.

_Someone like you could probably do that._Lailat thought before she turned and followed the boys.

X.X.X.X.X

"Wow! Look at all the people." Anzu said making Lailat nod slightly in agreement. The classroom was crowded.

"Everyone wants to know their fortunes," Yugi stated in awe.

"Jeez! I can't believe you dragged us here Lailat!" Jounouchi said out of the blue making Lailat blink and turn towards him with a raised brow.

"I did what?"

"What! Who dragged who here?" Anzu yelled back in her defense making Yugi sigh.

"Quiet over there!" a girl yelled making Yugi and Lailat turn towards her, Yugi apologized. "Lord Kokurano is meditating to raise his awareness!" she yelled again making Lailat hold back a scoff and the urge to roll her eyes.

"Ah! All becomes clear! As long as you don't die, you will continue to live! Heed my words!" Lailat heard a male voice, she closed her eye lids halfway as she tilted her head forwards slightly showing her annoyance clearly. _Is he fricking serious?_

"Oh yes! I understand, lord Kokurano! I'm so glad!" the girl who just had her 'fortune' told said making Lailat twitch in annoyance, she glanced to Yugi who gave her a shrug. Clearly Yugi wasn't fond of being here either.

"Next in line." the boy said looking right at us.

"Go get your fortune told Lailat." Jounouchi said making her eyes wide with a 'what-the-hell-did-you-say' look. Suddenly the room started to shake and Lailat dropped the expression her face returning to her neutral one.

"It's an earthquake!" Jounouchi said as the shaking stopped, "That was a big one."

"You there. You just said, 'get your fortune told' didn't you?" Kokurano said making Lailat glance to Jounouchi. "I'll have you know, I'm not a fortune teller! To be sure, things like palmistry, fortune-telling, chi reading, feng shui, and astrology attempt to predict the future, but those are just based on statistics, calculating the odds. Methods of the past."

"Uh... okay?" Jounouchi said not knowing how to answer back.

"You don't believe me? Then let me show you proof. My powers gave me a vision this morning. I wrote it down here. What does that say? Read it out loud!" Kokurano demanded as Jounouchi took said piece of paper.

"Earthquake today." he read out loud as the room erupted with cheers. Lailat glanced at Yugi both having an 'oh brother' look.

"You there, maiden, I see doubt within your eyes. Come let me prove my powers to you!" Kokurano said pointing straight at Lailat, who stared wide eye at him.

"Oh, go on Lailat, it'll be fun." Anzu said making the raven-haired female look at her like she was crazy as Anzu push Lailat forwards him. The boy grabbed her hand and started feeling it up making her skin crawl. _I'm going to need to wash my hand after..._

"Why, such lovely hands." he said as Lailat, the second he let her hand go, pulled her had back so fast it was only a blur, she had seen the weird look on his face.

"I can see... I can see... I see a wonderful man appear before your eyes! He's someone close to you already! You will fall deeply in love that you will swoon before him." he said... more like exclaimed out, Lailat blinked a light blush lining her cheeks. _That isn't something one should shout out loud so... so forcefully!_However, a strange thought came to Lailat, Yami was the only one that came to mind when she thought about what the 'prophet' had said, she didn't know why but he just did!

Anzu then went up, Lailat not really paying much attention to it as she was using a small cloth so wipe her hands, guessed Anzu was given something similar one to her own. She tuned back in when the boy started talking to Yugi, "Don't you want me to read you?"

"I hate to be rude, but I'm sure psychic powers really exist, I get the feeling most psychics are fake, or maybe, um." Yugi said nervously.

One of the girls got angry from his words and shouted, "What was that! Are you saying you don't believe in Lord Kokurano's power? You saw him predict the earthquake just now!" Her yelling made Yugi sigh.

"Well no but... I saw a trick like that on TV." Yugi replied making Lailat mentally chuckle.

"Really?" Kokurano said.

"Just for example, you know. If you wrote 'Earthquake today' and other prediction on note cards and hid them in your clothes, that wouldn't be a real prediction." Yugi explained and as soon as the words seemed to register in Kokurano's brain, he started to pose and get mad.

"I can see! I can see! I see your future! Countless letters will fall from the heavens and bring disaster upon you!" he said making Lailat's eyes widen slightly in shock. Yugi had a surprised look on his face.

Moments later the bell rang signaling everyone to get back to class. Lailat found the fortune-teller funny until he predicted Yugi getting injured, she figured something was up.

**X.X.X.X.X**

The bell had rung for class to be over and everyone practically ran out of the building. Jounouchi said he wanted to catch up with Honda and bolted out the door. Anzu said she had something to do which left Yugi and Lailat. She walked over to his desk and leaned on the next to it waiting for Yugi to finish packing up. Not needing to rush home, Lailat decided she would walk with Yugi.

"Thanks for waiting and waking home with me, Lailat and huh...?" Yugi trailed of then he looked inside his desk. He pulled out a book making Lailat look at him funny as he glanced at her. "Someone must have checked it out, then forgot it. It's due today!" Yugi looked up at her again, Lailat smiled lightly, "Go on, go return it." Yugi nodded and ran out.

Yugi hurried down the hallway and to the library wanting to get back to Lailat as fast as he could. The feeling he had gotten earlier was still bothering him, why had he gotten mad when Kokurano touched Lailat's hand? When he did it to Anzu he was jealous... he shook his head, and looked around the shelf he need to put the book on. He however felt an unusual amount amusement when Lailat wiped her hand with a cloth afterwards.

"Uhhh... should go around here..." He mumbled to himself looking for the right spot. "Ah!" before he could place the book back he heard a loud banging sounds. _Countless letters!_ Was the only thought he could get when he saw a book case topple towards him before it all turned black.

Yami glared at the ground as the dust cleared from the bookcase that he had barely dodged. He felt anger flood his body as he turned towards the exit. _One more moment to figure out 'countless letters' and I'd be dead... but now I know! Kokurano is a menace who makes his prediction come true! But if that's the case... Lailat's in danger!_He thought before taking off down the hallways as fast as he could.

X.X.X.X.X

Lailat frowned and glanced at the clock while sitting on a desk, it shouldn't take Yugi this long to return a book, right? Hearing a noise, Lailat turned thinking it was Yugi but instead was meet with Kokurano.

"Lailat, are you waiting for someone?" he asked making her mutely nod.

"No need to be shy my dear. Shall I make a prediction? The person you're waiting got will not come... but someone even more wonderful will appear. You remember my prediction, don't you?" he asked making Lailat glare at him, _what'd he do to Yugi?_

Lailat stood and started walking towards the door when he grabbed her arm and slammed something against her mouth and nose. Her eyes widened when she realized what it was, chloroform! Why she hadn't expected this? But that didn't matter, she still managed to hold her breath for a few seconds. She would never panic or flail about, knowing it wouldn't do much good.

Instead, she chooses to go limp in his arms like she would have had she not been able to hold her breath. She stopped herself from grimacing, having his hands on her made her want to gag. After she went limp with her eyes closed, Kokurano dropped the cloth from her mouth.

"And you see. It is your destiny to put your body in my arms," he whispered lustfully.

Lailat held back a shiver, it was becoming rather unpleasant. Once the cloth was gone, Lailat slowly let her breath out. However, her appearance was gone in a second when she coughed over the smell of the chloroform left on her face. She quickly leaped right out of Kokurano's arms. Kokurano looked stunned, he didn't move. Lailat quickly recovered and got into a defensive stance.

Kokurano, now out of his shunned state, scowled at Lailat and leaped forwards. Not expecting it, Kokurano managed to punch Lailat in the face. She gasps out at the sudden impact and went stumbling back, falling to her behind.

Lifting her head up slightly from its downwards potion, her blank eyes seemed to stare right into Kokurano soul as she used her sleeve to wipe her face to see if here was any blood, "You know, that really hurt."

Kokurano growled and grabbed a hold of Lailat by her t-shirt, "How'd you managed to do that!"

Her bangs covered her eyes as she let out a small breath, "Kokurano, you seem to underestimate me," Before Kokurano could understand what she meant, Lailat swung her leg up. Her foot smashing into his jaw, Kokurano cried out as he went flying. Lailat balancing in a crouch with on leg in the air, glanced back at him, "An eye for and eye, Kokurano."

Kokurano, unfortunately, was back on his feet and swung his fist at her. Lailat did not move, letting Kokurano's fist collided with her forehead, yet Lailat still did not move. His fist shook as it stayed against with her face, no doubt he'd hurt his knuckle with the punch. Lailat felt blood seep down her face as she spoke once more, "As I said before, an eye for an eye. I'm a lot stronger then I look, you know."

With that Lailat shifted to the side, spinning and leaned back down and brought her leg up once more. Kokurano cried out as her pale foot hit his jaw again, he was momentary stunned and Lailat took that to her advantage, quickly grabbed a hold of his shirt and cocked her fist back before swinging it.

A crack was heard as her fist collided with Kokurano's nose, she released him and he felt to the floor unconscious. Lailat stood for a moment before kneeling by Kokurano to inspect his mantle. Once glance and Lailat felt her lip twitch upwards, _it was as I thought, as Yugi had guessed._

At that moment, like her thoughts had summoned him, the door to the room flung open loudly. Lailat stood quickly and stared at a seemingly panicked Yami.

"Ah, I seen you came to help me yet again," Lailat stated, blinking away the blood that threatened to get into her eye. Yami looked at Lailat, surprise flashing in his eyes. After observing the unconscious Kokurano and the slightly bloody Lailat, he somewhat let his guard down. He sighed softly before crossing his arms like he has expected the whole thing.

"But it seems you don't need any help this time," he noted as he smirked lightly, eyeing Kokurano on the floor with a bloody nose. Lailat took notice that Yami seemed to stare at her like she was a million pieces of a puzzle that he could never figure out.

"Indeed."

_If anyone was the puzzle here it is him,_ Lailat studied, _a puzzle I intent to solve as quickly as possible._

Lailat let out a breath before coughing, the chloroform. She reaches up and whips her face as she blinks.

"Gods dammit," she muttered. Lailat glances at Yami as he approaches her. She slouched back against the desk, watching him through half lidded eyes.

"How about we get you cleaned you?" He was talking more to himself as he gently lifted the half-conscious raven into his arms. He caught a whiff of the chloroform on her face and a frown itched onto his. He sent a dirty look back at the unconscious Kokurano. Disgusting.

The walk wasn't far as the Nurses Office was only a few minutes from the classroom they had been in. setting Lailat down on one of the beds, Yami potters around the room, picking up disinfectant and cotton buds. Cleaning the blood up, Yami watches as Lailat winces from the sting but doesn't out right make a sound. He had an odd feeling she was used to things like this.

Yami was honesty surprised that the raven was still even conscious, but awake or not, Lailat was most definitely not fully there. He actually found it a little amusing; the girl that liked to lock her emotions behind a blank face. What a mystery, there was something about her that drew him to her. Wanted him to find out more about.

She was defiantly an interesting woman.

**X.X.X.X.X**


	5. Game Five

**Edited**

**WARNING!**

**_This chapter had been majorly changed from the original anime version._**

**X.X.X.X.X**

**Chapter 5: The Approaching Beautiful Teacher's secret Mask**

Lailat groaned as she awoke, sitting up fully before she opened her eyes. she paused for a moment – when did she get home? She remembered fighting _Kokurano, he had chloroformed her but she managed to fake being unconscious. Yami arrived after she'd taken him down. It was blurry after that. Guess the chloroform still affected her after all. That also meant that Yami brought her home._

_She licked her lips at that. It was kind of him to do that._

Lailat let out a sigh through her nose and climbed out of her bed, hoping into the shower to freshen up. Her thoughts back tracked to the previous evening again, _Why did Yami seem to panicked when he ran into the room? To him I'm the puzzle yet, truly Yami is the puzzle. I, even he, knows nothing of his past. It's also like my dreams, Yami seems to be that boy expect he's older than in my dreams. Perhaps their visions of the past, like Watari suggested, are of a past life? That would explain my shoulder and if Yami really is that boy, what happened for him to become an inhabitant of the puzzle?_

_Though I do find it rather... kind that Yami would panic over someone like me..._ Lailat paused her thinking there. She rubbed her chest as she felt something strange, a foreign feeling, one that she didn't understand. She looked down at her chest as she continued to rub about were her heart would be.

_What am I feeling? Why do I get the feeling when I think about Yami?_Her heart seemed to be fluttering like a hummingbird's wings, Lailat ran her hands down her face before getting on with her shower. Making sure to mind her still healing shoulder.

Once out, she got dressed in her clothes and dried her hair before putting into its signature style. It wasn't long before she set off towards school.

**X.X.X.X.X**

Lailat, who had just met up with Miho, Anzu and another girl she knew to be Mayumi, all stood together. Lailat was still annoyed at the teacher Chouno because she was strict about almost everything about the school, she'd scolded Lailat about not wearing the right uniform and lack of shoes. Even tried to get her suspended because of it, but it didn't work for the reason that Lailat was given permission to dress how she did.

But anyway, back to the present.

"You like Jounouchi?" Lailat asked rather loudly, baffled by Mayumi's words. Miho and Anzu had come to her with Mayumi to ask for some advice, though she wasn't too keen and didn't know why they were asking _her_.

Miho covered her mouth, "No Lailat!"

"Lailat-san, your voice is too loud." Mayumi hushed, Lailat batted Miho's hand way then spoke, "Okay, okay. But..." They turned to watch as Honda scolded Jounouchi as be had skipped out on cleaning duty yesterday or something like that. Jounouchi was pleading for mercy while Yugi stood there to keep peace.

"What do you like about Jounouchi-kun."

Shrugging Mayumi said: "It's hard to say..."

"You shouldn't ask things like that, Lailat. Love doesn't need a reason!" Miho scolded her softly for having asked, she then gained hearts in her eyes.

Lailat turned to Miho with a frown. "I'm just curious, that's all."

"I wonder what Jounouchi-kun likes." Mayumi started. The three girls blinked turning towards her.

"What he likes?" Anzu asked.

"What are you going to do?" Miho wondered.

"It's a present! I'm going to give Jounouchi-kun something he likes as a present."

"What does he like?" Anzu wondered holding a finger to her lips.

"He and Honda-kun often talk about lewd videos." The three girls looked Lailat in slightly shock before Mayumi yelled: "I can't give that as a present!"

The three girls crossed their arms while Lailat nibbled on her thumb in thoughts. Her eyes lit up with an idea, "I've thought up a solution," she then turned to the boys.

"Yugi! Can you come out here for a minute?" she asked. The boys stopped turning to give each other questionably looks.

"Lailat, what is it?"

"Just come here, please?" Yugi nodded and walked over

"You want us too?" the other two boys asked, about to come over too but Lailat spoke, "I didn't call your names, right?" they didn't answer and Lailat and Yugi walked back out of the class, closing the door behind them.

"Huh?" Yugi asked confused, "What Jounouchi-kun likes?"

"Yeah. You'd know, right?" Anzu asked him.

"He probably would like lewd videos!" Yugi said making the girls minus Lailat fall the the ground.

"Nothing like that, something a girl could give as a present." Lailat commented.

"And Lailat is giving it?" Yugi questioned sadly. Lailat saw Mayumi cringe out the corner of her eyes. She blinked and mentally smirked, she let out a breath and spoke "Yes, yes I am. I want to give a gift to Jounouchi-kun in hopes that he will fall in love with me, then we'll ride off into the sunset together," she pointed out the window then gained a thought full look placing her hands on Yugi's shoulder looking him in the eye, "Doesn't that sound romantic?"

It was funny how Lailat had stated the whole thing in a monotonous voice and blank look, yet looked so emotional at the same time.

Lailat looked to Anzu, who stuttered, "I-I guess." Lailat looked back to Yugi to see his normal calm and innocent violet eyes narrow in rage? _All right I had my fun, but what's with the look... Yugi?_"I'm joking Yugi, I do not do relationships. It's really Mayumi who's giving Jounouchi-kun the present." Once Yugi realized she had been playing around, his face went back into his usual innocent one, "Don't worry, Yugi won't tell, right?" Lailat looked been the two.

"If it's a secret, then I'll keep it a secret," Yugi said before starting up again, "Jounouchi-kun likes games. Maybe something from my shop?"

**X.X.X.X.X**

The group had stopped at Yugi's Grandpa's game shop after school and Mayumi had gotten a puzzle that she could decorate herself. Lailat couldn't help but feel weirded out by Yugi's Grandpa. He was kinda a pervert but he was a good man at heart.

After the three girls left, Lailat remained as she has promised to make it up to Yugi because of last time she hadn't been able to stay. Yugi ended up showing her different types of games and Lailat had brought her Duel Monsters deck with her so they could duel.

Though she hadn't played in a long time, she came close to beating Yugi. When she was going to head home, she brought a few packs from Yugi's Grandpa because she had decided to edit her deck a bit for the next time she would duel against Yugi.

**X.X.X.X.X**

"You have nothing to worry about, Mr. Takahashi," Lailat placed her tea cup back on the desk, "I will only need a few more days to get all the evidence I need for you to be able to put him away for the murder."

A sigh of relief was the reply Lailat got from the older man, he smiled before standing, "It is a honour to be able to work with you in person Miss. L."

Lailat stood herself, she nodded, "I don't normally like meeting in person but with you being close to my current location I decided that this would be the best option. However, you will not speak to anyone about what I look like and my age."

The head officer nodded once and walked out the door, Lailat watched him exit before turning and stood in front of the large window. Her eyes narrowing, _Soon I'll be able to put that man behind bars._

**X.X.X.X.X**

"_What is your name, child?" The Pharaoh asked, Olufemi was knelt on one knee in front of him._

"_Olufemi, your highness," she replied monotonously, blinking her charcoal black eyes. She raised her head slightly and glanced up at the Pharaoh, his son was stood to his right._

"_Stand then, Olufemi," the king smiled gently, "I would like to give many thanks for your actions that protected my son from harm."_

_Olufemi bobbed her head up and down before standing. The sleeveless dress like top she was wearing showed her bandaged shoulder, "No thanks are needed your highness," Olufemi replied, "I'm sure had our positions been swapped, he would have done the same."_

_The Pharaoh smiled, his son's cheeks becoming a light rosy colour at her words._

"_Because of your actions, I would like to offer you a job at the Palace," Olufemi's eyes widened in shock, it had been the most emotion she'd shown since coming to the Palace._

"_P-Pardon?"_

"_I would like you to train to become Atem's personal guard," Both children looked to the Pharaoh in shock._

_Olufemi paused,_H-He doesn't know anything about me... yet he's asking me to become his son's bodyguard... just like that!? Despite that, it would give me somewhere to settle down and have access to food without having to steal.

_Olufemi lowered her head, "It would be an honour, my Pharaoh."_

**X.X.X.X.X**

"Good morning," Lailat greeted the group as she spotted them by the stairs the next day. Yugi, Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda and Miho all turned towards their bare footed friend.

"Lailat!" Yugi exclaimed, a grin curling up on his lips before he gained a concerned look, "Why didn't you come in yesterday?"

"Family business, Yugi," she glanced down at him as she lied, "I have some complicated issues at the moment, so I may be taking days off randomly, my apologizes for not informing you before."

Yugi's concerned look lightened slightly, "A-Ah, okay."

"Anyway, what have I missed?" Lailat asked, glancing at all four.

Anzu then explained the events from the previous day and what she was planning.

They group entered the building only to stop when they came across one for Anzu's posters, they had been ruined, and messages such as 'Stop being a busybody!', 'Stupid!' and 'I'm against rule revulsion!' were written on them.

"How mean!" Miho cried.

"What a petty thing to do," Jounouchi commented.

"We can just redo it," Anzu replied cheerfully.

"Harassment?" Lailat raised a brow, the word more rhetorical than anything but Anzu answered.

"Such people exist. But I'm such everyone doesn't like the rules."

_I know that, Anzu,_Lailat narrowed her eyes half heartily.

"Hey, Lailat," Anzu turned towards the raven haired female in the group, "Could you sign the paper agreement?" Anzu held up the board which held the paper on it.

Lailat stared at it for a moment before looking up to Anzu with half lidded squinted eyes, _Why do I have to sign it? The rules don't affect me... but they don't know that, do they._She mentally sighed before taking hold of the clipboard.

"Whatever," The group, minus Miho and Lailat herself, sweat-dropped at her nonchalant answer. She past the clipboard back to Anzu after she signed it.

_Now I want to see what happens when Chouno finds out that I signed it. She is the strictest teacher; therefore, it is a 75% chance that she is behind it. With her response and mocking of __Mayumi__'__s present and how she treated Anzu. This conclusion has been made with the evidence that Anzu gave to me when I asked about what happened yesterday._

**X.X.X.X.X**

It was math's and the whole group were in there. Lailat held back an annoyed sigh and twitched.

"Miss Law," Lailat's head popped up from her palm and she glanced up at the teacher, "Come up and solve the answer."

Lailat raised a brow as she wasn't normally picked on for board work but did as she was told, she plucked the chalk up and glanced at the equation in thought.

"What's wrong? Can't do it yet?"

Lailat turned towards the teacher, "You haven't taught us this yet," she replied monotonously.

"You'd know if you prepared for the lesson," he rudely scolded her, "Don't waste your time doing useless things."

Lailat blinked, before turning back to the board and answered it, she dropped the chalk in this hand, "I never said I couldn't do it," she sassed in a monotonous way and walked back to her seat, leaving the teacher with a pulsing vein on his forehead as his eye twitched.

**X.X.X.X.X**

"They sure are working hard," Jounouchi commented as he, Honda, and Lailat stood on the steps.

"If not for that rumour," Honda replied.

"Huh?" Lailat blinked and turned towards Yugi and Anzu with narrowed eyes. In front of them stood three boys.

"Will you give me your signature?" Anzu asked kindly.

"Who would do that?" the dark cherry hair coloured boy scoffed.

"The rues are fine as they are right now!" the brown-haired boy in the middle mocked.

"No one would sign that!" the green haired boy commented.

"Yep. There's not point." the first one agreed.

"It'll just cause the Sensei to target you," the last boy added.

"If you're not going to sign, that's fine! But don't get in the way!" Anzu scolded them.

The middle boy than grabbed the clipboard from Anzu, "Look! She only has one!" he laughed.

"Give that back!"

They began to play piggy in the middle but Yugi was shoved to the ground when he tried to get the clipboard back.

"Ah~? This is crap," the middle boy with the clipboard grabbed the paper and ripped it in two.

Lailat's lips twitched backwards and she leaped down the stepped. The middle boy turned towards Lailat only for her to jump up and twist her body.

WHACK!

Her foot slammed into the side of his face and he was sent flying to the side. Lailat swiftly cocked her fist and punched the green haired boy in the stomach before elbowing the last boy.

Jounouchi was next to her in a moment and grabbed the green hair boy by his collar and punched him, "You bastards!"

**X.X.X.X.X**

"That's no good," Chouno scolded Yugi, Anzu, Jounouchi, and Lailat as they sat opposite her, "Violence at the school is a major rule violation."

"It's their fault," Jounouchi scoffed back.

"But the one that punched first was Lailat, then Jounouchi," Chouno replied in amusement.

"It's not Lailat or Jounouchi's fault," Anzu argued. Both glanced to the brown-haired girl.

"Right," Chouno said, "The source of all this was you, wasn't it? There is no need to revise the rules, after all. There are students opposing you saying they're fine as is. Masaki-san, perhaps you might get expelled."

Anzu gasped, but didn't say anything. Lailat felt her jaw tighten. With that the four stood, Anzu and Jounouchi both walked out with Yugi and Lailat behind them.

"Okay. You're next. Come in," Chouno said to the three boys and they followed her in.

"Once I finish my report, I'll have the staff on a punishment."

Jounouchi 'tsked' and walked away, with Honda going after him. Anzu was next to leave with Miho following. Chouno chuckled before closing the door.

"Yugi," Lailat spoke and the former turned to the latter, "Go ahead, I want to speak with Chouno again afterwards," there was an unfamiliar cold tone to her voice and Yugi flinched but it went unnoticed by Lailat as she had closed her eyes.

"H-Hai!" Yugi said hesitantly. He then started down the hallway.

Once he disappeared from her sight, Lailat pulled out a tape recorder and opened the door ever so slightly.

"_Everyone, good work. Thank you." - C_

"_It's no big deal." - Boy_

"_We can't refuse a request from Chouno-sensei." - boy_

"_That's true. Well, for this I'll erase all the incidents of rule breaking from your records." - C_

"_Then, we can go?" - boy_

"_Okay. But don't break any more rules. Next time you'll get expelled." - C_

Lailat smirked, a dark look dancing onto her face as she closed the door fully. She turned and began to walk down the hall way.

Chouno came walking down the hallway only to pause when she spotted Lailat leant against the wall.

"Chouno-sensei," Lailat greeted, her usual monotonous voice back at work.

"Ah? What's the matter Miss Law?"

"I'd like to talk to you," Lailat replied.

"I don't have time to talk with you," Chouno started walking again as she reached Lailat to pass her the latter spoke again.

"If you do I'll consider staying quiet about you using the students to interfere,"-

"Just what can you be talking about?" Chouno played dumb.

-"And I'll do anything you say," Lailat finished and stared at her coldly from the corner of her eye.

Now that caught Chouno's attention, "Really? A student that causes doubt to be cast on a teacher. I suppose I'd have you expelled," with that Chouno began to lead Lailat back to the room they'd been in previously. Chouno sat down while Lailat leant against the opposite wall.

"What is it that you'd like to 'talk' about then Lailat-chan?" Chouno spoke in a mocking cheerfully voice.

"Don't joke about, Chouno-sensei," Lailat scoffed, her cold gaze seemed to stare straight into Chouno soul and it caused her to shiver, "None of this would have happened in the first place had you not been an ungrateful bitch that lives off making men bow down to you for a living. It's disgusting really, Chouno-_sensei_," she mocked as Chouno gasped and gained a look of enrage.

"Why you little-," Chouno's face turned red, "How dare you, you little brat!"

"You used those boys to threaten Anzu-chan, and you flaunt your _assets_to get the other male teachers to do what you want. You merely wear the mask of a teacher. Under that mask, you hide your ugly face!"

Chouno smirked but twitched at Lailat's taunt, "So what if I do? What proof do you have?"

Lailat through her head back and laughed loudly. With her face still tilted upwards, Lailat glanced down at Chouno the dark look returned and she pulled out the tape recorder make the teachers eyes widen in fear and shock.

"Justice will always prevail, Chouno," Lailat monotonously taut, "There are many types of monsters in this world: Monsters who will not show themselves and who cause trouble; monsters who abduct children; monsters who devour dreams, and... monsters who always tell lies. Lying monsters are a real nuisance. They are much more cunning than other monsters. They pose as humans even though they have no understanding of the human heart. They eat even though they've never experienced hunger. They study even though they have no interest in academics. They seek friendship even though they do not know how to love. If you were to encounter such a monster, you would likely be eaten by it. Because in truth, you are that monster."

Chouno began to shake in fear and rage, her face was a crimson red, she suddenly slammed her hands on the table, "You will give me that recorder now!" she screeched.

"No," Lailat taunted, tilting her head the dark expression making Chouno sink into her chair in fear.

"You can say goodbye to your job, Chouno_-sensei._"

**X.X.X.X.X**

Lailat, with hands in pockets, began walking towards the headmaster's office. She paused when she spotted Yugi... no Yami. He was leaning against the wall like she had done to Chouno.

He smirked, "Yugi wondered what it was that you wanted to speak to Chouno about."

Lailat blinked, "How much did you hear?" she tilted her head.

"Most, Yugi might end up questioning you or just might keep quiet about it," Yami pushed himself off the wall, "Who knew you could be that dark," he smirked again, "I wonder what your normal laugh is like?"

The amused look he sent Lailat had her narrowing hers slightly, "Don't get your hopes up, I don't normally so something like that. Now I would like to go to the headmaster before he leaves for the evening."

Yami silently nodded and they started walking again.

**X.X.X.X.X**

"Where's Chouno-sensei?" Jounouchi commented as they sat on the roof, "I wonder if we're in the clear?"

Lailat glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"Miho heard from one of the other teachers that Chouno-sensei was fired!" Miho spoke.

"Huh?!" everyone, minus Lailat and Miho herself, turned towards the ribbon wearing girl in shock.

"Fire?!"

_Let's see what happens to the next person that crosses my path..._


	6. Game Six

**Edited**

**Links to the clothes are on my page, they will be marks with 1* or 2*.**

**Another note, I have no idea about the personality of the character that appears in this chapter, so I'm going with my own with him.**

**Don't hate me...**

**X.X.X.X.X**

**Chapter 6: Entering for educational purposes...**

_How are you, Lailat?_

_We haven't spoken in a while, I thought that maybe you'd started ignoring me. I guess it would be pay back for me ignoring you for the last whole year, so I wouldn't be too surprised._

_Anyway, I've been emailing back and forth with Watari and he's informed me that you've moved to Domino City in Japan. That surprised me, you seemed rather keen on staying in the UK to work but I guess we've got to get out our comfort zone sometime, huh?_

_So... the reason that I'm emailing you so suddenly is because I've decided that... I'm coming to visit!_

_Watari should have already told you but by the time you read this, I'll already be on my way. I'll be there by..._

Lailat twitched, her lips parting as she struggles to keep her monotonous voice, "Watari."

**X.X.X.X.X**

Even though the weather recently had been sunny, today was pouring. The water droplets quietly splatting onto the ground. On top of the school roof, Lailat stood, her eyes closed as she stood under a black umbrella. It was before school and Lailat had arrived early since she hadn't walked with Yugi and Jounouchi today, so she decided to visit the roof. The rain had never bothered the raven, so she stood there, feeling the water run around her feet.

She found herself uttering lyrics to a lullaby, she had no reason to sing loudly, she preferred her quiet tone as she sung,

"Alone she sleeps in the shirt of man  
With my three wishes clutched in her hand  
The first that she be spared the pain  
That comes from a dark and laughing rain  
When she finds love may it always stay true  
This I beg for the second wish I made too  
But wish no more  
My life you can take  
To have her please just one day wake."

Towards the end of the shortened lament, Lailat was aware that the door to the roof opened, a 'shh' sounded, the familiar voice of Anzu hushing Miho as they spotted Lailat under her umbrella as she finished the lullaby.

"Ah~, Lailat-chan, that was beautiful!" Miho squealed, she skipped over to the raven, splashing water up as she did.

Lailat turned her head towards Miho, her face void of expression like normal, perhaps even more than normal. She blinked, "Why did you two come up here?"

"We saw Lailat-chan from the school gates," Miho answered before Anzu could, the latter nodding to confirm.

"Okay," Lailat turned her back to them again, ignoring them it seemed.

Anzu frowned, "Is something the matter, Lailat?" the brunette asked.

"Nothing is wrong, Anzu-chan," came the raven's reply, "The bell should be going in approximately ten minutes, we should head towards class. We are sure to see Yugi, Honda and Jounouchi."

"H-hai!" Anzu answered with an unsure nod. With that the trio started towards the roof's door, they closed their umbrellas once inside. The three girls headed towards their lockers which were all located, ironically, next to each other. Miho opened her locker and spotted some letters in there.

"Popular as always," Anzu smiled.

Miho turned to Anzu, "You can have them," Miho held the letters up to the brunette.

"W-wait a moment," Anzu waved her hands.

"Well it's annoying," Miho sighed. Lailat simply watched the conversation.

"I'm jealous you get that much," the orange haired girl spoke, the three turned towards her to see she was talking to Miho. Lailat held back an eye roll, the orange haired girl was a poplar, she knew she was going to get more than Miho.

The orange haired eye opened her locker and letters and candy began pouring out, "Oh, my. I get sick of dealing with this every day."

"Unless you do something about your beauty, it's hopeless, Kaoruke-sama," the short light brunette commented. Then the trio glanced at the other trio and laughed, obliviously mocking them.

Lailat sighed and opened her locker, only for her to blink her charcoal eyes as a dozen different things came pouring out. The popular girls gasped.

"Eh!" Anzu exclaimed and bent down, "Where did all those come from?!"

"My locker, Anzu-chan," Lailat deadpanned causing Anzu to gain a tick mark.

"I know that, Lailat, I was talking about how they got in!" Anzu sighed.

"I know," came the raven's reply, "It's enjoyable to see your reaction."

Miho cut them off by bending down also and lifted several different things; love letters, little presents, cards... with money?... and most of all **_love letters_**.

Lailat couldn't decide whether or not to be freaked out.

"Looks like you're definitely more popular then everyone, Lailat-chan, even Kaoruko!" Miho awed.

"I wonder how she's feeling? Cheap, depressed or demoted?" Lailat blinked with a tilt of her head. They trio glared before walking away as Anzu and Miho giggled.

"What did I say?" Lailat asked, a confused look dancing on her face as she watched the trio walk away.

Anzu sweatdropped, for being so smart, Lailat sure was oblivious.

**X.X.X.X.X**

Anzu and Lailat made their way to the sign-up booth for the Popularity Contest that was announced half hour ago. When they got there, the girls spotted Yugi and Jounouchi, who looked ready to punch that guy he was holding by his collar.

"Yugi-kun. Jounouchi-kun. What are you guys doing here?" Anzu asked as they approached the boys.

"Jounouchi-kun is entering the Popularity Contest," Yugi chirped as he stepped forwards.

Anzu gasped and Lailat blinked owlishly.

"Got a problem with that?" said boy questioned.

"Anzu, Lailat. Are you both entering too?" Yugi asks in excitement.

"Anzu is, there is a chance that I might," Lailat replied, "I decided I wanted to come and see who else was entering. I have narrowed it down to a few people... and Jounouchi-kun hadn't been one of them," her brows creased and her eye lids lowered, a look of annoyance flickering onto her face.

Yugi found himself grinning at that before frowning, "I would cheer for you."

"I thought you were cheering for me?" Jounouchi replied.

"And what about me?" Anzu questioned Yugi. The short boy paled.

**X.X.X.X.X**

Yugi and Lailat walked down the shop filled street, looking left and right. After Lailat mentioned that Miho tended to go shopping after school, she might be around the local retail shops. Both paused their walking when they spotted the familiar purple hair.

"Miho-chan!"

"Oh, Yugi-kun? Lailat-chan? What is it?" she asked, turning to face the pair.

"We finally found you! Hey, about the contest..." Yugi trailed off.

"Yugi-kun and Lailat-chan is entering too?" she asked, Yugi waved his arms in front of him with a 'no'.

Lailat gave a slight nod of her head, "There is a something that I want to test, so I shall be partaking. Why isn't Miho-chan participating? The prize is tickets to a famous musical." Lailat tilted her head to the side.

"I don't like musicals," Miho replied with a smile, Lailat blinked, _she didn't talk in third person._

"Ah, I see," Yugi answered.

"Hey, do Yugi-kun and Lailat-chan want to get something to drink?" Miho asked, walking towards a small corner shop, "I feel thirsty."

Yugi and Lailat went to follow however both paused when his puzzle began to act weird. It looked like it was sending out a signal of some sort towards someone who was walking towards them. At that moment, someone stopped right in front of them, Lailat looked up. Her mind blanked for a moment as she stared at him, _Uh!? So Yugi (and I) ... aren't the only ones? Perhaps this boy has an object like Yugi does..._

Lailat stared at the long white haired boy with brown orbs. The boy looked like an innocent version of Akefia, her chest strangely ached at the thought of the boy. His eyes showed confusion.

"Did I do something to you just now?" he asked, Lailat blinked as the look-a-like, glanced from Yugi to her. His gaze on her lasting longer.

Yugi shaking his head had the look-a-like had him turning back to the smaller boy.

"I see," he smiled slightly, "I'm sorry. Sometimes I lose my memory...," he placed a hand on his chest, "I'm glad nothing happened."

Lailat glanced at Yugi from the corner of her eye, wondering if Yugi was beginning to notice Yami.

"Yugi-kun, Lailat-chan! What are you two doing?" Miho called.

Lailat glanced past the boy, because of her movement the boy himself glanced over his shoulder. Miho gained hearts in her eyes and Lailat could tell that she was smitten with him in an instant. Miho rushed over and began talking: "Hey, I'm from Domino High. My name is Nosaka Miho. This Saturday the school is having a popularity contest. I'm definitely going to win, so please take the role of escorting me."

Yugi and Lailat looked to one another than back to the scene, _well that escalated quickly._The boy just closed him eyes and walked away.

"Be sure to come! I'll be waiting!" she yelled after him.

Yugi watched the boy leave and Lailat closed her eyes. _I wonder what's going to happen now..._

Lailat suddenly became aware that Miho had wondered off, yelling "Fight" repeatedly, "Come Yugi, I'll treat as it seemed Miho-chan has other things on her mind."

Yugi smiled sheepishly at her words.

They found a table outside and ordered some drinks, "Lailat-chan?" Yugi asked, making the raven look to him, "What are you going to do for the talent portion? Anzu says she's going to dance."

Lailat hummed quietly, "I do not think I have any talent in the aspects that the Contest want. However, I'm sure I can think of something by Friday," the raven than took a slurp of her Coke Cola.

"I'm sure whatever it is you do, you'll do amazing at it!" Yugi exclaimed, a wide smile on his face making Lailat's lips twitch upwards.

**X.X.X.X.X**

It was Thursday at the end of school hours, the group were all making their way towards the gates, Lailat was reading – not paying much attention to the conversation until Anzu spoke to her directly, "Lailat-chan, have you decided what you're doing for the talent portion?"

Lailat glanced up, stopping her walking, she held a finger to her lips, "Where is the fun in telling," Lailat gave a small cheeky smile, her lips curving up into a a look that showed mischief. Anzu blinked with wide eyes, not having seen Lailat smile before.

"Who knew Lailat could smile," Jounouchi smirked as he held his arms behind his head.

There were hums of agreement.

"Just because I do not do it often, does not mean I can't," Lailat replied monotonously. She opened her mouth again, however she didn't get the chance to say a word as her name was called.

"Lailat!" the familiar voice had the raven turning her head towards it. Floppy black hair bounded back and forth, pale skin like her own, and red eyes that seemed to stare right into your soul.

He paused his walking a few feet away from Lailat and the gang. The female raven stared blankly at the male raven, which had the gang looking back and forth between them.

Finally, Lailat opened her mouth, "BB," Lailat suddenly embraced him. BB wrapping his arms around her waist in reply with a low laugh.

"It's been a while- humph~" BB gasped as Lailat smacked him round the head, "What was that for- wait, I properly deserve that..."

"Indeed," Lailat answered, she then turned towards the others, "My apologies, but I have to deal with BB now so I'll be taking my leave."

Before anyone could answer, Lailat was already walking away, dragging BB with her. Which left the gang watching them leave somewhat confused and surprised.

**X.X.X.X.X**

"So, you entered the competition?" Beyond Birthday looked amused as he sat on Lailat's bed. The female raven was sat in her spinney stair.

"Indeed," she watched Beyond Birthdays movements as he stood and opened her wardrobe. His jaw dropped open slightly when he spotted nothing othe than her usual clothes in there.

"Okay, that's it. You don't even have anything other than the same clothes, we are going shopping," BB swirled his heels to turn towards her, his large floppy black hair bounding again.

Lailat stared at him for a moment – like he was joking but realised that in fact she didn't have anything and her eyelids lowered, "Nothing brightly coloured or shoes, those are my conditions."

BB seemed to ponder on that for moment before nodded, "I can work with that. Come on, we can get Watari to drop us off."

So that was how the two ended up at a shopping centre, it was somewhat quiet even if it was only half four. Beyond Birthday glanced around, making mental notes before walking off with Lailat walking behind him.

After spending a good hour in a dress shop, both Lailat and BB exited, holding two bags. Lailat looking miserable, "What else is there?"

"We have the dresses done, all we need is a swimming costume," Lailat comment as she took a slurp of her coke cola.

BB paused his walking and looked towards Lailat and grinned, "You know I saw a swimming costume shop a few minutes back, I saw one you'd love~."

Lailat sighed, _This is why I can't decide if I like him or not._

**X.X.X.X.X**

"I'm so nervous."

"But Miho, I'm amazed you entered," Anzu commented, "What happened?"

Miho gave a girly giggle, a blush on her cheeks, "Just something."

Miho suddenly stood, her fist clenched with a determined look, "Alright! I'm definitely going to win!"

"I heard something about winning just now," Kaoruke, the red head from the other day, opened the curtain.

"You should know your place," the girl with glasses said.

"It's not that absurd," Kaoruke commented, "There is dignity in just participating."

"Hey!" Abzu exclaimed, "You don't know who win yet."

"Anzu's right!" Miho agreed.

Lailat sighed before raising a hand, "Please be gentle, all we have is out youth. It's like the contest is between how tight our skin is."

Both Miho and Anzu looked towards the raven and smirked, while Kaoruke's brow twitched at her insult.

"How rude!" the short dark brown haired girl at the back exclaimed, "Kaoruke is also-"

Kaoruke cut her off, "Very well. When the results are in we'll see."

**X.X.X.X.X**

**(Ah~, so many time skips... )**

"So now we will introduce the contestants for this year's first popularity contest!" The host announced, "Entry number #1: Kaoruko Himekoji!"

Cheering.

A few other girls were introduced before a familiar person was.

"Entry number #5: Jounouchi Katsuya."

No cheering. To which Lailat watched in amusement.

"Entry number #6: Anzu Mazaki!"

She bowed and there were cheers.

"Entry number #7: Lailat Law!"

Lailat bowed and to her surprise, she got a lot more cheers than the others.

Lailat's charcoal eyes found Yugi's amethyst ones in the audience. She smiled as she saw the sigh he was holding, 'Lailat! We Believe In You', her smile had some of the boys swooning at the sight of it, causing the raven to blink.

Her gaze landed on Beyond Birthday who was at the very back, a smirk like smile on that smug face of his.

With that she exited the stage.

"And finally, entry number #8: Miho Nosaka!"

More cheering.

"So, let's quickly prepare for the free style," the host announced the next round.

Lailat hid behind the curtain and listened in on the conversation, "Kaoruko, I just checked. Half of the students are for Anzu Mazaki and the other half Lailat Law. Half of the first-year and second-year are for Miho Nosaka. The other half of the second-year year boys are for Lailat Law."

Kaoruko gasped, "What!? That many?!"

"But... our fan club has a hold of all the third-year males. We're also luring first-year males with the prospect of a date with Kaoruko-sama."

"Really? I see."

As Miho and Anzu began to walk Lailat's way she stepped forwards and joined the two walking. Making sure the three girls didn't know she was eavesdropping.

**Free style contest after Jounouchi's stunt.**

Lailat clenched her teeth as she watched Kaoruko switch the tapes, knowing she couldn't do anything. It was Lailat's turn after this, she was never going to admit it but the idea of what she as going to do and in front of others send shivers down her spine. She'd never done this in front of more than one person. Minus Miho and Anzu from the other day as they weren't meant to hear, but their compliments out weighted her nerves.

"Entry number #7: Lailat Law, with My Three Wishes!"

**1***She took a breath and walked onto the stage, the small chatter almost immediately went silent. Lailat stop at the microphone that stood in the middle of the stage. The music began to play – the right one and Lailat sighed in relief that she didn't need to sing without the music, not that she didn't have a problem with it. The music just helped the song go along more smoothly.

"Alone she sleeps, in the sh~irt of ma~n,  
With my~ three~ wishes clutched in~ her~ ha~nd~,  
The fir~st that she~ be spared the pain,  
That comes~ from a da~rk~ and laughing ra~in~,  
When she~ finds love, may it always stay true~  
This I~ beg for the second~ wish, I made too~,  
….But wish~ no~ more~,  
My~ life you can take~  
To have her please~ just one day wake~  
To have her plea~se~ just one day wake~  
To have her plea~se~ just one day wake~,

Alone she sleeps~, in the sh~irt of ma~n,  
With my~ three~ wishes clutched in~ her~ ha~nd,  
The fir~st that she~ be spa~red the pain,  
That comes~ from a da~rk and laugh~ing ra~in~,  
…When she~ finds love, may it always stay true~  
This I~ beg for the second~ wish... I~ ma~de too~,

But wish~ no~ more~,  
My~ life you can take~  
To~ have her please~ just one day wake~  
To~ have her plea~se~ just one day wake~  
To~ have her plea~se~~~, just one~ day wake~~~."

As soon as Lailat sung the word, the silence was disrupted by loud cheers and awes. People were clapping and Lailat almost let her neutral look break into a shocked lone.

Lailat glanced up to BB to see him smiling softly, he nodded, a proud look on his face. Lailat rolled her eyes as she bowed and left the stage.

Anzu and Miho greeted the raven once she as off, "That was beautiful. Wasn't that the song you were singing the other day?" Anzu squealed.

Lailat nodded.

"Lailat-chan truly does have an amazing voice, it's quiet and soft yet the words hold so much emotion!" Miho commented, a light blush gazing her cheeks in admiration.

"Thank you," Lailat gave a small smile at her words.

As Miho was called onto the stage, Lailat turned to Anzu, "I believe it was Kaoruko that switched your tape, I overheard her and her friends speaking."

Anz turned to her with a frown, "Huh? I'm not too surprised really."

"Watch out for her would you, Anzu-chan, I feel like she's going to do something to either Miho or myself."

The brunette nodded, "Understood!"

**Bikini Contest**

Lailat sat down in her costume, her towel over her body to hide it. It wasn't like she was embarrassed or anything, no she was just casually waiting and didn't want to let anyone see what she choice.

Yes, she had chosen this one the moment she saw it.

Lailat had managed to find and use foundation to cover the healed wound on her shoulder. Thankful since she didn't want to explain how she got it in the first place. Lailat stood when she heard a cry that came from Miho, she frowned before walking to see what had happened.

"Anzu, Miho, you guys go see if you can find something to replace the swimsuit," Lailat said, once she saw what happened to Miho's outfit for this round.

"Hai!" Anzu nodded and she and Miho left the room.

"Entry number #7: Lailat Law!"

Lailat looked up and sighed. As she got close to the door, she pulled off her towel and put it on the side. she had a simple black bikini top that was tied around her neck and she had loose swimming trunks that had cute little cakes on with strawberries and other treats in the spaces around them.

She stepped outside and placed one hand on her hip and she walked barefoot towards the make-shift stage at the end of the swimming pool. She glanced at BB to see him smiling again.

She got quite a few 'ohs' and 'awes' as she walked.

"Then to continue, entry number #8: Miho Nosaka. Miho-san, if you'd please," the host called.

People began to look at one another when Miho didn't appear and Lailat shifted from foot to foot.

"Miho-san? What's going on?"

From Lailat's space next to Kaoruko, she could see the smug look.

"Thank you for waiting!" the familiar voice of Miho exclaimed. She appeared at the stop of the driving board and Lailat felt her lips twitch as she spotted the mermaid outfit.

Miho did truly look beautiful

**Afterwards**

"Alright. One more step till victory," Miho clasped her hands together.

Lailat was back into her normal clothes and packet her swimsuit away. Which also held her first dress and her next.

A girl opened the door and came up to Miho, whispered something in her ear, "Really?" Miho exclaimed.

Lailat frowned before left to get into her outfit, she'd follow Miho after she went out. As to make sure nothing happened.

"Entry number #7: Lailat Law!"

**2*** Lailat made her way out onto the stage, got to the end bowed before twirling round towards the back of the stage and made her way off. The crowd 'oh' and awed again at the sight of Lailat in the black dress.

Once she was off the stage, she started towards the way that Miho had run off to. Lifting the front of the dress, she jogged until she came across and alley-way and a yellow blob on the ground caught her attention.

Lailat quickly realized that it was Miho and rushed over, "Miho?... Miho! "

Lailat noticed the cloth and picked it up and brought it to her nose, a familiar smell tingling her sense, "Chloroform," she stated before sighing, "People these days."

"Lailat?" said raven turned her head towards Yami, "What happened?"

"Some girl said something to Miho but it seems Kaoruko can't stand losing," she stated bitterly, handing Yami the flower petal that sat on the ground.

"Can you get Miho somewhere comfortable, I'll go handle Kaoruko," Yami said and help Lailat lift Miho up.

Lailat then picked the unconscious girl up bridal style, "That's fine," with that the two parted ways. Lailat returned to the changing rooms and set Miho down in a chair, Anzu quickly entered the room.

"Lailat! What happened," Anzu exclaimed in a panicked voice. She rushed over and tried to wake Miho.

"I'm not sure, I found her like this," The raven lied, "But she smells like chloroform."

Lailat looked towards the door where she knew that Yami was challenging Kaoruko.

"W-well since... Koaruko has apparently disqualified herself, the winner is Lailat Law!" Said girl blinked as the host announced that a few minutes later. Though she quickly entered the stage took the sash, flowers and the musical tickets.

Lailat once more exited the stage and met up with everyone afterwards, BB standing a few feet away waiting.

"Ah~, well done Lailat-chan!" Anzu commented.

Honda was crying and asking why Miho didn't appear and Anzu answered him as to why.

"Who would do such a thing?" Yugi questioned quickly. Jounouchi, who was still grumpy, nodded his head in agreement.

Lailat noticed Miho's upset look and handed BB the flowers, he shot her a questioning look but she ignored it in favour of removing her sash and placing it on Miho instead.

Miho glanced up at Lailat, "Huh?"

"Miho-chan is my friend and I don't want to see her frown," Lailat stated monotonously, "so please smile."

"Huh?!" Miho smiled widely and pulled her into a hug, "Miho is grateful to have Lailat-chan as a friend! Thank you!"

Lailat looked off to the side in embarrassment, her cheeks flushing pink. Once Miho released her, Lailat held the two tickets out, once for Anzu and the other for Jounouchi.

"Anzu wanted to see the musical, I don't. Jounouchi wants to sell the tickets so he can have the other," the raven answered their unspoken questions.

Lailat made her way to BB and took the flowers from him and continued walking, "Let's go."

"Aye aye captain," BB grinned and took off after her, he leaned closer, "You've made some good friends, I'm sure the others would like to come a visit you at some point as well."

Lailat glanced at Beyond Birthday, "They can if they'd like, but these guys do not know anything about my life before Domino City and I'd like to keep it that way, Beyond."

**X.X.X.X.X**

**Not much Yami but ya' know.**

**Song is L's Gaetas Lament. the one he sings in death note.**


	7. Game Seven

**I'm back and this is honesty a shit chapter.**

**I am not going to do part two, as Shadi will reappeared later one in season 1, and I quite like how the ends.**

**I don't really like this episode/manga chapter – it's alright and funny but I had trouble with how I wanted to portray Lailat, she'll a little out of character but more is revealed about her.**

**NOTE!**

Every chapter before has been edited and updated, meaning they have changes in them. Lailat has also gotten a look change.

**X.X.X.X.X**

Chapter 7: Soul Rooms

It was a fairly warm Sunday as the group of friends gathered outside the museum. They'd decided the day before that they wanted to explore the new exhibit and since Yugi's Grandpa was friends with the man who found the tomb, they wanted to meet the man.

Lailat, although wasn't too keen on the idea of disturbing tombs, also like the idea.

"Mr Muto!" a voice called, walking up the stairs to greet them.

"There he is!" Solomon grinned.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" the man apologised.

"Don't worry about it. Thank you for the invitation!" Grandpa waved off, then turned to the group of six teens "Kids, let me introduce Professor Yoshimori!"

"Nice to meet you," the professor greeted.

"So, he's the famous archaeologist?" Honda questioned, amazed.

"And who is this?" Grandpa questioned, seeing another man walk up to them. He was wearing a musted yellow suit with a red bow tie and white hat. He was a fairly large man and short in size.

"Yes. This man is the keeper and the organiser of the museum's exhibition. He's also the sponsor for the digs that were done in Egypt," the professor explained.

"My name is Kankura," the keeper introduced himself as, "Welcome to my museum!"

A glint of gold from the corner of Lailat's eye had her turning her head. She frowned but couldn't see where it had come from, her eyes scanned but she turned back around when the Professor spoke again, "Mr Muto… you told me about your grandson. The one who managed to solve the Millennium Puzzle's riddle."

Lailat found her eyes narrowing. Not at the professor but at the keeper. Something about that man stunk of distrust.

"I talked to you about it?" Grandpa laughed slightly, obviously having forgotten.

Hearing about his Millennium Puzzle, Yugi turned to look at the Professor.

"Are you Yugi?"

The keeper was suddenly in front of Yugi, "So, that's it… the famous Millennium Puzzle?" the keeper took hold of the puzzle, lifting it up and unfortunately strangled Yugi a bit from the lack of length of the string, "It's splendid! It's a priceless cultural Egyptian treasure!"

_He definitely can't be trusted_, Lailat tilts her head with half lidded eyes. She didn't like the way he stared at the Puzzle. At Yami.

"Mr Kanejure is an expert when it comes to the value of artefacts," the Professor commented.

Yugi managed to get a hold of the puzzle again, he stared at it with amazement.

"Would you allow me to show your puzzle as a part of my exhibition?" the keeper suddenly askes, bowing, "I'm begging you!"

Yugi looked blatantly unsure about the idea of parting with his Puzzle, Lailat narrowed her eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder. Yugi glanced at her and she gave him an unsure expression, but clearly said it was his decision – that they can't force anything of him.

"Hmmm… all right, but only for one day," Yugi agrees.

Lailat almost wants to throttle poor Yugi but it's his decision, she just has to trust him.

"Re… Really? Thank you, Yugi! I'll take really good care of it!" He said as Yugi hands him the golden artefact.

**X.X.X.X.X**

"Look at this! It's so beautiful…" Anzu awed.

Lailat immediately wandered over, recognising it, "This is depicting the judgement of the dead," Lailat explained. After starting to have the dreams, she started researching all about ancient Egypt.

Yoshinori chuckled and asked: "You seem to know a lot about it, would you like to explain?"

Delighted, Lailat took his offer, she'd always loved its history, "Ancient Egyptians believed that if you wanted to continue to the next life, you first had to be tried by Osiris to see how heavy your sins committed in life were. To do that your heart would be weighed on a scale against the feather of Ma'at. If your heart was lighter than the feather, you'd pass."

"What if your heart was heavier?" Jounouchi asked, glancing to the raven.

Lailat turned to him, staring him in the eye as she answered, "If so, your heart would be eaten by the demon Ammit and your soul would live in eternal damnation."

Jounouchi paled so much that he could rival Lailat, he'd of collapsed to the floor had Honda not held him up.

"Lailat!" Anzu scolded.

Lailat blinked her charcoal eyes in confusion, "What? I just answered his question."

The group, minus Jounouchi who was too scared, sweatdropped.

Yugi smiled, "But look at how scared Jounchi-kun is."

Lailat did and frowned, he looked like his soul had been sucked out – or maybe as if he's soul was next to be weighed. Lailat just blinked and shrugged, "I answered his question still. Not my fault he takes everything so seriously."

"How about we move on? The mummies are next," Yoshinori chuckled again, finding it funny.

The scene that happened next was just down right hilarious that if Lailat wasn't so monotonous she'd have started laughing.

Miho had screamed and Honda thinking she'd have been scared opened his arms for her but instead of Miho, it was Jounouchi that leaps into his embrace in fear, muttering about mummies and curses.

The group of four moved on leaving Yugi and Lailat at the mummy. Lailat frowned, pursing her lips together. As much as finding out about what sort of life ancient Egyptians had, she found it disturbing that they disrupted something considered sacred for them for it.

A man walked to the other side of Yugi wearing a white cloak and a turban with a white feather attached to it. A golden Ankh hung from his neck as his eyes seemed empty as they stared at the mummy and soon tears began to fall.

"Why are you crying? Yugi asked.

"These are not my tears," the Egyptian explained, "The rotten figure… it's almost like a puppet of dirt. Despite that, the soul of a great Pharaoh lives within it. Prevented from its internal slumber-" Lailat tuned out from him as her charcoal gaze landed on what was in his hand. Scales, they seemed familiar to her. Very but she couldn't figure out why.

Lailat looked up to see him looking at her. For a moment, she thought that he recognised her but before she could really tell, he was walking away. Yugi shouted back at him.

"Look! Yugi's puzzle is on display!" Jounouchi shouted.

Lailat watched at the keeper swiftly moved along, pushing what looked like a business man with him. Her eyes narrowed.

"Hey, Yugi, that's great! Your treasure is going to get famous thanks to this exposition!"

Yugi chuckled sheepishly, "Do you really think so?"

"So? Let's take a picture as a souvenir!" Anzu beamed.

Yoshinori approached Yugi, who turned to the professor when he started speaking, "Yugi, I'm sorry I had to separate you from your Millennium Puzzle. Without the help of Mr. Kanekura, my archaeological dig could never have taken place. I'm in his debt."

It seemed that Anzu wanted to take the photo now. Lailat pulled a face but didn't protest. She held up a peace sign but didn't smile, her familiar blank face making the sight quite funny.

By the time the group finished the tour, it was half an hour from closing. Lailat, since she hadn't liked the keeper at all, decided she'd stay behind with Yugi encase something might happen.

Once the half hour past, the duo made their way back inside to meet with the curator, only to see the Egyptian walking towards them with Yugi's puzzle in his hand.

"My Millennium Puzzle…" Yugi noted as he spotted the item.

The man stopped abruptly, "You're the boy I saw earlier."

"Yes, that's me... but why are you holding my puzzle?" Yugi rubbed the back of his head.

Lailat noticed the Ankh again but this time it seemed to glow, hover and head towards Yugi. As a reflex, Lailat reached to pull Yugi back just as the key touched Yugi's forehead. The world around her just seemed to stop and suddenly a sensation of falling hit her.

**X.X.X.X.X**

"Good luck," Yami wished the intruder as he vanished, travelling to another part of his soul room. He paused when he noticed a hallway that he was unfamiliar with. Strange. _This… isn't part of my Soul Room… or Yugi's. _Yami followed the hallway until he came to a door. Unlike the other doors in his Soul Room, this one had a head of a lion craved into it with wings either side.

He opened it with caution, unsure what would be the other side. He blinked, another hallway but there was another door just a few feet away. He frowns and pulled that one open.

Immediately he was met with an open hallway – one that would greet you when you enter a home. It looked homely but had a cold feeling to it, one that could be described as loneliness.

He ventured further, he noted the drawings on the floor. They looked like they were done by a child. Yami knelt and brushed his fingers against it. The floor was large sandy coloured tiles, much like the ones in the entrance to his Soul Room.

He stood again and tensed when he heard walking, not two feet but four. From a door way on his left out came a tiger, an elegant looking beast. Sharp claws and a lovely tone of orange that melded together with the white but what stood out were the folded wings on its back.

"Greetings, Pharaoh," the beast spoke. Yami stood, turning towards it, "My name is Teigra. I mean you no harm if that is what you believe."

Yami nodded, relaxing his body, "Where am i?"

Teigra looked fairly surprised by the question but it was replaced with understanding, "You have no memories, do you?"

Yami simply shook his head.

"This Soul Room belongs to Lailat," the tiger sat.

"Lailat?" Yami frowned.

Teigra pointed her head to the door in the door straight on from the entrance, "You'll find her through there. I want to give you some advice, Pharaoh. You'll always trust Lailat and there is a reason for that. You two share history. I'm not allowed to tell you much but tell her that I told her to speak to you. Just be mindful that she is just as confused as you are."

Yami, honestly, had no idea what was going on but Lailat and he shared history? What on earth did the tiger mean by that?

"Share history?" Yami questioned.

Teigra sighed, "She is a… dear friend from your time reborn, does that answer it?"

It certainly did.

Yami turned towards the door that Lailat was behind and immediately goes for it. Push it open to reveal another room but this was a bedroom. It was dark but had it been light, he was sure the room would have looked like an average bedroom.

The was Lailat, sat on the bed crossed legged. She was facing him.

"Greetings," she actually gave a crooked smile, a small one but a smile nonetheless. He was right, a smile suited her and she smiled at him.

"Hello," he returned, "This is your Soul Room then?"

Lailat nodded, "Did you meet Teigra? She keeps me company when I spent too much time thinking," there was a humorous tone.

She was actually expressing emotion. Was the world ending, Yami pondered in amusement.

"Why don't you express emotion in the real world often, but in here you do?" Yami questioned, stepping further into the room.

"The way I as raised?" it was more of a question, she sighed and closed her eyes "Honesty? I just find expressing motion hard, I keep my problems to myself and I have strange dreams of another time, I'm really out of character aren't I?" she chuckled humourlessly.

"You use it as a barrier, you're lonely, aren't you?" Yami noted.

"I guess, Teigra told you about my dreams or memories or whatever the hell they are right?" Lailat questioned.

Yami nods, "Yes, but you can tell me when you're ready, Lailat. I'm not going to force you to do anything."

Yami twists his head to the way he came, "It seems the intruder is getting close to my actually Soul Room," he turns back to Lailat, "We'll no doubt see each other soon."

And he was gone. Leaving Lailat to stare at the spot he'd been, she smiled sadly but there was gratitude behind it. Maybe she'd finally have someone she could trust with so much that she could tell him what she felt inside.


End file.
